Caim
by C.F.Snape
Summary: With Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and their peers in the spotlight, a wallflower Slytherin girl is able to stay in the background without anyone really noticing her. But as Voldemort and the Death Eaters are getting stronger and louder, the circumstances change and she has to adapt, too. Lots of canon, but still AU.
1. Trapped in the Corner

_Caim – (n.) Scots Gaelic – "sanctuary"; an invisible circle of protection, drawn around the body with the hand, to remind one of being safe and loved, even in the darkest times_

* * *

 **1.** **Trapped In The Corner**

'Who cares what kind of skills we have? We are Slytherins but more importantly: Pure-Bloods. We will get any job we want', said Draco Malfoy confidently while most of his classmates nodded to his words.

The 6th year Slytherins were in their common room in the dungeons. Draco Malfoy and his inner circle occupied the comfortable black leather wingchairs and sofas, the less popular students stood in the corner and at the hearth. Professor Severus Snape, the Head of the House stood in the middle of the room. With his tall dark frame, black hair almost reaching his shoulders, piercing dark eyes and an everlasting scowl on his face under a big nose, Snape was quite a sight. Most of the students feared him in Hogwarts. Hearing the word "Pure-Bloods" he shot a look to a student in the back of the room but didn't say anything.

'While it is important to have a noble family and be the member of an excellent house, Draco, it is just as important to have decent grades and the necessary skills to find a job. That is why I will consult each one of you in the following weeks. This is your sixth year here, the penultimate year, consequently it is utmost important to decide what will you do after your NEWTs and graduation.'

'But Godf… Professor Snape, do we REALLY need those NEWTs?', asked Malfoy mischievously, 'We expect… some changes in the Ministry and in the whole wizarding world…'

Snape looked at him with an emotionless face but he didn't miss when a student in the corner flinched.

'If there would be a change, as you assume, Draco, the wizarding world will still need competent and well-trained wizards and witches. I will notify you all about your consultation appointments. Now, go back to your tasks.'

He looked back again the student in the corner. The girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and cat-like green eyes looked back at him. Snape silently swept out of the common room. The young witch sighed and looked at her watch: she had an hour before the library closes. She grabbed her school bag and hurried out of the room.

It's been already six years and no one from her house found out her secret. There were only two people in the castle who knew the truth about Alice Jennings: Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape.


	2. Alone

**2.** **Alone**

'Alice!'

'Yes?'

Alice turned around and smiled at her friend, Jenny Pearson. They were best friends since their first day of school and spent a lot of time together. There were 15 Slytherin students in their year and even if they were both smart and kind people, they were quite unpopular. Being Slytherin meant loud, pompous, snooty and arrogant, just like Draco Malfoy. He and his gang were the ultimate Slytherin-students and the others were the rest. But Alice didn't mind it, basically she was an introverted person with a great love of books. She always wondered why the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin.

'Are you going to the library again?', asked Jenny who had long brown hair, kind brown eyes and was slightly shorter than Alice.

'Yes, I have to work on the Transfiguration essay.'

'I thought you already finished it.'

'I did but I have to check something.'

'You're such a perfectionist', laughed Jenny and Alice smiled back.

'I am. But I'd like to have a decent job after I finish Hogwarts.'

'So you don't think that being Pureblood and a Slytherin is enough?', asked Jenny, mimicking Malfoy. Alice laughed out loud.

'No, I don't. And you know exactly what I think about Malfoy and his views.'

'I do. That's one reason why we are best friends.'

'Won't you come with me?'

'No, I think my essay is good enough for me.'

'And is it good enough for McGonagall?'

'I hope.'

'OK, then we'll meet at lunch, I guess.'

'Right. See you later, Alice!'

'See you!'

Alice waved her friend and started to walk along the corridor. She reached the library door but then she stopped. She looked around and started to walk again towards the stairs. If Jenny would have been more observant, she could have seen that Alice's smile never reached her eyes. In the last six years there were only a handful times when she was really, really happy. The other times she was kind of anxious and stressed. If the others would've find out her secret, she would've been doomed. That couldn't have happen. She worked so hard to get not only decent but really good grades despite her situation, she couldn't have loose it all, she simply couldn't. But her situation got harder and harder.

Alice was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't realize that she reached the Astronomy Tower. It was her favourite hiding place in the castle. Except for classes, no one was there and she could be alone with her thoughts watching the mountains and the lake around the castle while gentle breeze ruffled her hair. Alice dropped her bag on the ground, sat down on the wall and tried to relax. In the last few weeks, since the new term started, she wasn't able to sleep decently. She felt exhausted and it was very hard to concentrate on her studies with a sleep-deprived brain.

It was so peaceful there and Alice didn't want to go back down to the school. For a moment, she considered that maybe she should yet leave the school but a voice behind her brought her back from her thoughts.

'You won't jump, would you, Miss Jennings?'

Alice knew that deep baritone voice, she would recognize it anytime, anywhere.

'Of course not, Professor Snape', she turned and stood up.

Snape took a few steps closer.

'Good, because it would be a great loss for our house. A student who is getting so many points with her smart answers in classes.'

'I do what I can', Alice smiled a little. She knew that most of the students find Snape intimidating and huge git, and even if she agreed with them, she found him somehow very interesting.

'What are you doing here, Miss Jennings?'

'I… I needed some fresh air', said Alice. Her voice cracked a bit.

'Then why didn't you go to the grounds?'

'I wanted to be alone.'

'Oh, I see. I'm really sorry to disturb you.' He didn't sound sorry, at all.

'I think it's time to go back. It's dinnertime soon.'

'Very well.'

'Good-bye, Professor.'

Snape nodded, Alice grabbed her bag and started to walk to the door.

'Miss Jennings?' Alice turned back.

'Yes, sir?'

'I expect to see you in my office Saturday evening at 8 o'clock for your consultation.

'Yes, sir.'

'Don't be late.'

'I won't, sir.'

* * *

 **Wow, I'm back in the fanfic business! However, there's one older story of mine which I won't be able to finish because... well, I lost my inspiration, I tried to work on it but I couldn't, and in the end, I decided to let it go :(**

 **No worries though, this story is already finished. I tried to write it in a way that up until a certain point that the events can be fitted into canon.**

 **The title "Caim" was inspired by a post on Wordstuck dot co dot vu. Check it out, a truly wonderful site!**

 **I certainly don't own Harry Potter, only in the form of books. English is not my native tongue, but I still take full responsibility for any typos and grammatical errors you'll find in the story. Thank you for your time to read it and I hope you'll make it till the end!**


	3. The Prince's Dilemma

**3\. The Prince's Dilemma**

'Sherbet lemon?'

Snape sighed.

'No, thank you.'

'Your loss, my boy.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

The Potions Master sneered. He knew that the Headmaster was much older than him, but he still hated when he called him "my boy". _He wasn't a student for a long time now!_ Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at Snape with a kind smile.

'Things aren't going too well, Headmaster', the younger wizard said in a low, calculating voice.

'Do you have problems with the Death Eaters?'

Snape shot him a look.

'Of course I have. They are torturing and murdering people.'

'It isn't what you meant.'

'No' – Snape took a deep breath – 'I am concerned about a student.'

'Harry Potter?'

Snape snorted.

'Thank Merlin, there are other students in this school.'

'Is he from your house?'

' _She_ is a Slytherin, yes.'

'Oh. And may I ask her name?

'Alice Jennings.'

'Ah, Miss Jennings! Very bright little witch she is. Is there any problem with her?'

'The circumstances are the problem. The supporters of the Death Eaters are getting louder among the students and there is a chance that sooner or later the students will find out Miss Jennings' secret.'

Dumbledore's face darkened.

'Could you do anything, Severus?'

'I think I could talk to her. Tomorrow she will have her orientation meeting with me. I shall ask her about it.'

'Good.'

'I thought about further steps, too, but let's find out how she sees the situation.' Snape paused a little and looked down at his boots. 'I do not want her to be bullied or worse.'

Snape felt Dumbledore's eyes on him and looked up again. The Headmaster had suspicious smile on his face.

'What?', Snape barked.

'Nothing.'

'Then why are you smiling? I just talked about a dangerous situation in your school.'

'I know and I don't like these news at all. In turn, you told me some good news as well.'

Snape looked puzzled but didn't say anything so Dumbledore continued.

'You are concerned about someone.'

'I am not evil even if the students and the bigger part of the staff think so', Snape replied with a sneer.

'You aren't concerned about anyone, Severus. You are concerned about _a witch_.'

For a few seconds, Snape scanned Dumbledore's face with a questioning look. Then he realized what the Headmaster was implying.

'I… you… Albus, you don't think? That is preposterous! She is a student!'

'As I mentioned earlier, she is a very bright student. And she is pretty. And more importantly, she is of age.'

Snape stood up and looked furious.

'I would never ever have that kind of relationship with a student! Dumbledore, you are completely insane! I have to think that the horcrux damaged not only your hand but your brain, too!'

Dumbledore giggled.

'Now, now, calm down, Severus.'

'I won't calm down! How could you think…?' He slumped his shoulders, still standing.

'Severus, I know that your heart belongs to someone else.' Snape looked at him with deep sadness in his eyes. 'I won't tell you to forget her.'

'Good, because I can't.'

'Still, you should think about your future.'

'My future? Albus, we both know that the chances that I will survive the war are converging to zero.'

'You can't be sure.

'I AM quite sure.'

'And what if you survive? What if you will be free at last?'

'Free from my two masters? I cannot imagine how wonderful it would be.'

'Dear boy, I understand you are angry, with Voldemort and myself giving you hard time, but you deserve happiness.'

Snape sighed and the sadness still lingered in his obsidian eyes.

'After all what I've done?'

'Especially after all the great deeds you've done to help us defeat Voldemort. Severus, look at me.' Snape looked up. 'You deserve happiness and I want you to grab every chance to achieve it. And please, be honest yourself: the only reason why you're concerned about Miss Jennings' well-being is that she is your student?'

For a minute, the only sound in the room came from the lots of strange devices in the Headmaster's office.

Snape didn't answer.

'Do you like her, Severus?'

Snape's silence told everything Dumbledore wanted to know.

'Of course I can't tell you to start an intimate relationship with her until she is your student, but maybe you can think about your future. She is in her 6th year.'

Snape snorted.

'Albus, you are clearly out of your mind. Besides, you cannot expect her to be interested in me. I'm old and ugly.'

'Did she tell you that?'

'Of course not, but I know that the students call me the Greasy Git and the Bat of the Dungeon', Snape argued while pacing back and forth in the Headmaster's office.

'Miss Jennings is not like other students, is she?'

The Potions Master stopped in his track.

'Well, no.'

Dumbledore stood up, took a few steps, stopped next to Snape and put a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder.

'Come, my dear Potions Master, let's have dinner. And after that, you can sulk in your chambers without me bothering you.'

* * *

 **What could be Alice's secret? Please, take a guess in a review. Anyway, you'll find out in the next chapter :)**

 **Still don't own anything but I'm very greatful for JK Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter.**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**4\. Secrets Revealed**

Alice liked the food in Hogwarts very much. To compensate that, she did some exercise once or twice a week, mostly jogging around the lake. This evening the house elves made one of her favourite foods, shepherd's pie, yet Alice wasn't able to enjoy it. After dinner she had to go to meet Professor Snape to talk about her future. Alice thought a lot about what she wants to do after school. It was so hard to decide: since her grades were good, it meant she could have any job she wanted and that just made her decision harder.

Exactly one minute before 8 PM, she stopped at Severus Snape's office in the dungeons. Alice didn't like the dungeons, even if as a Slytherin it was her "home" during the school year. She envied the Gryffindors who were living in a tower with a lot of sunshine pouring in through the windows. Alice took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

'Enter', she heard in Snape's baritone voice.

Alice stepped in the office and closed the door behind her. The professor was sitting behind his desk, scribbling on a parchment.

'Good evening, sir.'

'Sit', answered Snape, without looking up from his notes.

Alice took a few steps and sat down in a chair in front of Snape's desk. The office was dark, only a few scones lightened it up, and Alice could see the shelves at the walls were full of books. _Oh, how wonderful it would be to read all those books_ , she thought. While she was looking around, she didn't notice that Snape finished writing and was looking at her.

'Like what you see, Miss Jennings?' he asked.

Alice jumped in her seat.

'I'm sorry, professor. You have a very nice sample of books.'

Snape arched an eyebrow and opened up a folder with Alice's name on it.

'Miss Jennings, as I mentioned earlier in the common room, this is your penultimate year and you have to decide what will you do after graduation. I know we had this talk before your OWLs, but I thought it would be logical to have another one after the exams.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Your grades are good, your OWLs were remarkable, that means you have a good start.'

'Thank you, sir…'

'I hear some uncertainty in your voice.'

'The thing is, sir, I have too many choices. I know, a lot of students would be glad to be in my place, I just don't know what would be the best choice for me.'

'That is why we are here. What are these choices?'

'Well… The Ministry. It would be a steady job with a decent pay.'

'But?'

'It would be so dull', Alice sighed.

Snape nodded.

'Go on.'

'Then, I was wondering if I could be…' The girl bit her lower lip.

'Yes?' Snape sounded a bit impatient.

'If I could be a teacher.'

'What kind of teacher?'

'Potions teacher.' Alice blushed.

For a few seconds Snape didn't say anything. Alice blushed more and she avoided Snape's gaze.

'I don't think that a Ministry job would be good for you. You need something more challenging, and I can assure you, being a Potions Master can be challenging enough, especially if you teach dozens of dunderheads in a school. Besides that, you would be able to experiment with your own draughts, write academic essays, the latter would be very suitable for you. However, to teach Potions, you'll have to be an apprentice for two years under the guide of a Potions Master.'

'I know, sir.'

'Furthermore, I'm afraid, you need more practice before the apprenticeship, the usual lessons are not enough.'

Alice's face fell. _Not enough?_

'Do you mean, sir that I need extra lessons with Professor Slughorn?'

'Professor Slughorn is – ah – kind of reluctant to give extra lessons these days. He says he is too old for that. I thought that maybe you can have those extra classes with me.'

'Oh, thank you, sir. I would love that!' Alice's face lit up.

Snape nodded.

'Alright then. That is all for now. I will let you know the exact date of the first lesson in a few days. You may leave now.'

Alice stood up and headed for the door. Before she could reach the knob, she heard Snape's voice.

'Miss Jennings?'

'Yes, sir?' Alice turned around. She saw that Snape stood up too and he came closer. He was standing only two feet from here.

'Are you feeling well nowadays?' His voice was low, almost a whisper.

Alice cleared her throat.

'Yes. Why are you asking, sir?' She didn't sound as strong-minded as she hoped.

'I was wondering if what Draco Malfoy said on the meeting in the common room has disturbed you.'

'I… No, sir.'

Snape cocked an eyebrow. Alice sighed.

'Alright. It did.' She looked at the floor. 'To be honest, sir, it's getting harder and harder. I don't know if I can take it much longer.'

For a moment, Snape just stood there in silence.

'You're doing very well, Miss Jennings', said Snape in a surprisingly soft voice. 'I know it's hard for you but no one is suspecting anything. Your secret is safe with the Headmaster and me.'

Alice held up her head and looked at the Potions Master.

'Thank you, sir. But, with all due respect, there's one thing I don't understand.'

'And what it may be?'

'When Draco is talking about how Pure-Bloods are better than any other wizards and witches, you never say anything. And still, you are keeping my secret. Why?'

'I have my reasons. It is none of your concern, Miss Jennings.' The stern professor was back.

'But...'

'No. Buts.'

'Professor – '

'Miss Jennings!'

Alice took a step backwards.

'Sorry, sir, that was inappropriate.'

She turned towards the door, but before she could open it, Snape talked again.

'Miss Jennings', he started with a sigh, 'knowing the circumstances, I tell you a secret about me but you are not allowed to share it with anyone. Am I clear?' Alice nodded. 'Not even to Ms. Pearson.'

'I understand, sir.'

'I am a Half-Blood.'

Alice gasped.

'Sir…'

'I remember how hard it was to be a Slytherin as a Half-Blood. I kept it as a secret, for obvious reasons. With such a history, I can imagine how hard it could be a Slytherin for you as a Muggle-born witch.'

* * *

 **A Muggleborn in Slytherin? What was the Sorting Hat thinking?**

 **And in the next chapter:**

 ** _"She kneeled down, Snape could feel her body next to his. He moved his hand to touch her."_**

 **Stay tuned and thank you for your reviews & follows!**


	5. Dangerous Waters

**5\. Dangerous Waters**

'You didn't tell me anything about your appointment with Snape.'

'Because you sneaked back in the dormitory after midnight.'

'I thought you were asleep.'

'No, I wasn't.'

Alice and Jenny were sitting at the breakfast table with a few other Slytherins. It was Sunday and students liked to sleep in in the weekends.

'Sorry, Brian didn't want me to let go.'

'And which alcove did you choose this time?'

'The one in the third floor, next to the goblin's statue. But we were just talking.'

'Yeah, that's what people, more precisely teenagers do late in the night in alcoves.'

'Oh, shut up, Alice. At least I didn't… loose… you-know-what like you did last summer.'

Alice rolled her eyes.

'You talk about it like it's a bad thing!'

'Aren't you too young for that?'

'Too young? It was in July, one and a half a month before my 17th birthday. I'm almost a year older than a lot of students in our year. I am now an adult.'

'OK, but it was with a Muggle…'

'Oh, please, don't tell me you're against Muggles, too.'

'You know I'm not! It's just… If I want to make it the first time with a boy, I want it to be with someone who knows that I'm a witch. It's important for me.'

'I understand. But you know, Daniel was very sweet and… for a while now, my hormones were crazy. I mean, I had some cravings, if you know what I mean.'

'I know.'

'And it was worth it. Too bad, that he thought that it wouldn't last and broke up with me. I liked him very much. I still like him.'

'Do you miss him?'

'Yes', answered Alice with a sniff. 'Although I know I have to it go.'

'OK, back to the topic: what did Snape say to you?'

The girls finished their breakfast and headed to the yard. The sun was shining, it was a nice mid-October weather. They sat down on the grass by the lake and were watching the giant squid playing with some seaweed while Alice told Jenny about the extra Potions lessons.

'Are you going to be a Potions Mistress?'

'Yeah, I hope.'

'I don't know. Spending so much time with Snape…'

'I don't think it would be so bad. If I would be a Gryffindor, it would be horrible seeing how rude he is with them.'

'What if he will be stricter now that it will be only the two of you?'

'Then I have to be more accurate with my work. It's not that bad.'

'So you like it if someone is hard?', Jenny wiggled her eyebrows.

'Oh, Merlin, Jenny… It won't be that kind of private lesson!'

They were silent for a few moments then Alice cursed.

'Fuck, Jenny! You know perfectly well how easy is for me to imagine things! Now I'm seeing Snape in my mind… Doing… Oh, no…' She closed her eyes and put her hand in her hands. 'Aaargh, Jenny! Thank you very much.'

'Seeing Snape doing what?', asked Jenny with a giggle. 'And to be honest, that's why I said it to you.'

'I will kill you one day.'

'You won't.'

'No, I won't.'

'But be sure to bring some protection for those extra lessons. And I don't mean dragon hide gloves!'

Alice's only answer was to send a Tickling Hex towards Jenny.

~0~

Severus laid down on the grass enjoying the warmth of the mid-October sunshine. He shut his eyes and tried to relax removing every bad thought from his mind. He found a great spot by the lake where there were no students and no other professors around him, just peace and quiet.

After a while, he heard a voice if someone was coming. He wanted to open his eyes and sit up.

'Stay where you are. Don't open your eyes.' It was a woman. The spy in him wanted to jump up and took out his wand, but for some unknown reason, the curious man in him won. Severus stayed lying in the grass. He heard that the woman was now next to him.

'Good boy', the woman whispered in his ear.

'Who are you?', croaked Severus.

'It doesn't matter.' Her voice was somehow familiar.

'What do you want?'

She kneeled down, Snape could feel her body next to his. He moved his hand to touch her.

'Don't move. I want you to relax, Severus.' The wizard could feel his heartbeat against his chest. He gulped but couldn't say a word.

The woman put a hand on Snape's face.

'Would you allow me to help you relax?' Snape nodded. The woman giggled and bit the wizard's earlobe softly. Severus gasped.

'Nice', the woman purred. 'Let's see, what else do you like.'

The woman placed her hands on Snape's chest and started unbuttoning his black robes. Snape's breathing got faster and faster, and to his horror, he could feel his blood rushing to the lower parts of his body.

The woman was so talented, that she already unbuttoned Snape's shirt and now he could feel the gently breeze on his chest. A moment later the woman kissed Snape's throat and started to go lower.

'I want to see you.'

'Not yet. You can touch me, though.' Snape moved his right arm and found the woman's thigh. He could feel her smooth skin. The woman leaned closer again to his ear but didn't say anything. Severus brought his hand up on her body, along her back but stopped abruptly.

'You are… you are naked.' He couldn't understand how was he able to talk because he was sure all of his blood was now circulating in his crotch.

'I am. But you don't have to stop.' Her voice was making him crazy. 'You can explore me with your wonderful long fingers.'

Severus gasped again but he was bolder now. He slid his hand forward and cupped the woman's left breast. It was round and soft and fit in his big hand perfectly. She moaned in his ear.

'Nice', Severus mimicked her. The woman giggled again. Her voice and the feeling of her breast in Severus' hand made his member rock hard. He lifted his other hand, put it on her nape. He pulled her head closer and even with his eyes closed, he found her lips immediately. Snape kissed the woman passionately and didn't hesitate to push his tongue in to her mouth. The woman moaned, threw a leg over the wizard's body and lied down on him. Severus could feel her breasts on his chest. While their tongues duelled, he slid his hands down on her back, and grabbed her ass. It was round and firm. One hand slid lower until he reached her centre. She was practically dripping. Snape stopped their kiss.

'I want to taste you', he said breathlessly. 'But before that, I have to see you', Severus continued.

'Not yet.'

Snape can't take it anymore and opened his eyes. The woman was so close to him he could see her catlike green eyes, and then her face...

'Miss Jennings!', Snape shouted and sat up quickly.

The next moment he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He was no longer lying in the grass but on the cold hardwood floor in his bedroom. He sighed and turned to his back. He was covered in sweat sporting a massive erection. It was just a dream. 'Fuck you, Dumbledore', he murmured. Finally, the wizard stood up and made his way to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

* * *

 **Things are getting complicated for Alice and Severus and this is just the beginning...**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **"All of a sudden, he sensed a sharp pain in his chest. The aftermath of the Cruciatus, he thought. No, that's different. This was a sharp sting, but at the same time, quite pleasant and… warming."**


	6. Rocky Start

**6\. Rocky Start**

Alice was nervous. She couldn't understand why because it wasn't the first time she would be in Snape's office alone with the dark professor. They had several meetings there her being a Slytherin and him being a Head of House. Also, Alice was very good in Potions, even Snape thought she was "not hopeless" which was like "exceptional student" for any other professor.

She arrived 15 minutes earlier and stopped in front of the office waiting for the right time to knock. She tried to calm down but it was hard because Jenny's stupid words were surrounding in her head: "be sure to bring some protection for those extra lessons. And I don't mean dragon hide gloves". _For the love of Merlin_ , how would she supposed to concentrate after thinking about Snape having sex! Well, to be honest, she had thought about it before but not in a serious way. Being a teenager girl with raging hormones it was a quite normal to think about sex and sometimes, when Alice was listening to Snape's deep baritone voice, she couldn't help but imagine how it would sound during love making. However, every time her thoughts went that far, she stopped them and went back to her more composed self and hid those fantasies in a very far corner of her mind.

Alice looked on her watch: it was half past six. It was time. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. She pursed her lips, knocked again and put her ear on the door to listen. _Maybe the door was too thick to hear the answer._ Bullshit, she always heard the "enter" in the professor's voice before. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Snape was never late. NEVER. He wasn't at dinner, that's true, but it wasn't a peculiar thing. Alice couldn't imagine that Snape forgot their meeting, maybe something unexpected happened. _I hope, he's OK_ , thought the girl wondering what she could do. She would wait. She cast a cushioning and warming charm on the floor, sat down and started to read a book which she had in her bag. After 30 minutes or so, she got annoyed. _He won't come_. Alice put back the book in her bag, stood up and pulled out a small parchment and a quill to write a message:

"Dear Professor Snape,

Tonight I showed up for our Potion's practice at 6:30 as we discussed before discovering you were not there. I waited 30 minutes but after that I thought something important should have happened which prevented you from meeting me, because normally you are very punctual. So I decided to go back to the dormitory.

I hope everything's okay.

Good night,

Alice Jennings"

She held the note to the door and tapped it with her wand, murmuring a clever little charm. It stuck the note to the door and prevented other than Snape to take down the parchment or alter it. Alice took another look at the other end of the hallway, hoping the professor will appear in the last minute, but it was totally deserted. She sighed again and headed to her dorm. _What a disappointing night._

'»I hope everything's okay«', Severus snorted but immediately regretted it. His whole body ached, especially his ribs. No one was better using the Cruciatus curse than the Dark Lord (well, maybe Bellatrix Lestrange) as he was perfect at concentrating the curse on certain body parts. Snape was lucky, it were only his ribs, it could have been worse but still, it was horribly painful.

Snape was now in his chambers, sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. It was now almost midnight, he came back only 15 minutes earlier or so. He was happy that it was so late, it meant that he won't meet anyone in the castle. Of course he didn't forget his meeting with Miss Jennings, he simply had to go the Death Eater's meeting. There wasn't any other option. He felt bad about not telling Miss Jennings that he had other things to do, but he didn't have time for it. The call of his Master was urgent, he could feel it through the painful pulsing of the Dark Mark.

He took a swig from the whiskey bottle in his hand, didn't even care about using a glass, and looked again at the note. _"I hope everything's okay."_ All of a sudden, he sensed a sharp pain in his chest. _The aftermath of the Cruciatus_ , he thought. _No, that's different._ This was a sharp sting, but at the same time, quite pleasant and… warming. He looked at the words written with a curly, neat handwriting. During Severus Snape's life, there were very few people who really cared about his well-being. At first, there was his mother, and then came Lily – they were gone forever. Dumbledore cared about him, but Snape knew well that he was also a simple device in the hands of the Headmaster. And yet, it seemed that now there was someone else who cared about him. Severus knew Alice enough to know that her words were sincere, and if she wrote that she was concerned about his well-being than she really was concerned. If his body wouldn't have ached so much, maybe he would have smiled a little. But now, he needed more whiskey hoping it will ease the pain just a little or make him feel groggy enough to fall into dreamless and restless sleep.

~0~

'So, I thought, what the hell I'll try that hair-lengthening charm. Merlin, I failed miserably', Jenny was telling to her classmates at the Slytherin table during breakfast. It was Saturday and quite early in the morning, only a few students were awake.

'What happened?', asked a red-haired, shy-looking girl, not a typical Slytherin.

'My hair went on in flames! I mean it didn't burn or something like that, but there were flames all over my head! Alice and Tammy freaked out, I just couldn't stop laughing. They dragged me to Madam Pomfrey. With a flick of her wand she put out the fire. She already knew this spell, every year there's someone who tries to grow their hair with it. Obviously, it never works. I must say, I'm happy Snape didn't see me that way, I would've never heard the end of it.'

Jenny suddenly then realized that the other students didn't looked at her, but at something behind her back. Jenny closed her eyes and knew exactly who stood there.

'I won't be so pleased with myself, Miss Pearson, if I were you', a low voice drawled slowly.

Jenny turned around.

'Professor, good morning. I… I…'

Snape raised an eyebrow.

'Since you were using your mouth to tell absolutely fascinating stories to your classmates, Miss Pearson, I assume you finished eating and you can come with me to talk.'

Jenny's eyes widened.

'Yes, sir.'

She stood up, and looked at her fellow students. They didn't even try to calm her with reassuring smiles.

Snape led the way out of the Great Hall and stopped just outside the door. Jenny stopped too, but couldn't look at the professor instead she studied the floor waiting for the verdict.

'I won't punish you, Miss Pearson.'

The girl looked up, smiling brightly.

'Really? Thank you, sir!'

'However, it would be splendid if you wouldn't experiment with stupid beautifying charms.'

'I won't, sir, I promise.'

Snape nodded.

'Originally, I was looking for Miss Jennings to talk to her. Usually you two are like Siamese twins, if you understand this term, yet she wasn't there with you at the breakfast table.'

Jenny narrowed her eyes.

'About your meeting from yesterday, sir?'

'I don't know why you think it is your business, but yes.'

'She was a bit upset about it, you know. I mean, sir.'

Snape cleared his throat.

'She was?'

'Yes. She was excited about the extra lessons, you know how studious she is. So she was kind of disappointed when you didn't arrive. Oh, and she was worried about you.'

'There was no need to be worried about me. I am here, as you can see.'

'I told her that. I said: Professor Snape won't go lost just like that.'

Snape glared at her.

'How comforting. Now, where can I find Miss Jennings?'

'She is in the library. She was restless the whole night, she got up early, had some breakfast and went to the library half an hour ago.'

'Thank you, Miss Pearson.' And with a swish of his robes, Snape hurried to the library.

Jenny shrugged and headed back to the dormitory. There was a new eyelash curling charm she wanted to try.

~0~

Alice rubbed her eyes. She slept only a few hours during the night and even when she was managed to fell asleep, it was more like snoozing than real rest. She knew that it was stupid thinking that something bad happened to Snape but there was this strange feeling which made her uneasy about the situation.

She shook her head and went back to her books. She had to write a two feet long parchment on the Goblin wars between 1654 and 1738 and she didn't even start it. One of Alice's least favourite class History of Magic, it was so immensely boring like watching paint dry. On another thought, it was much more boring than that.

Alice found the paragraph she was looking for in the dusty old tome before her when she sensed someone standing behind her. She turned around and jumped in her seat. If there was one thing she really hated about Snape was his habit to sneak upon the people.

'Excuse me, Miss Jennings, I'd like to have a few words with you', Snape whispered so he won't disturb the sacred quiescence of the library.

'Oh, professor, of course.'

Snape stepped back and Alice headed out from the library. Snape motioned her towards an alcove.

'Miss Jennings, I would like to apologize for yesterday. There was an urgent meeting I had to attend and I didn't have nor the opportunity nor the time to notify you.'

'It's alright, sir.'

'Really? Miss Pearson told me that you were quite upset about it.' If Alice would have been more observant, she could have notice the slight amusement in Snape's voice. Instead of that, she blushed.

'Er, yes', Alice tried to look anywhere but on the wizard before her. 'I was… I just hoped that it's not something serious. That you're not ill or anything.'

'Was your concern about my well-being the reason you couldn't sleep?'

'I slept well', replied the young witch far too quickly.

'The dark circles under your eyes are telling me otherwise.'

'Oh… No, that's not the reason. It would be silly of me, wouldn't it?', Alice looked up at last. She saw a faint smile on the face of her professor.

'Certainly.'

'I couldn't sleep because of yesterday's dinner. I… I ate too much', the girl was definitely rambling now.

Snape didn't reply just raised an eyebrow.

Alice cleared her throat.

'Is that all, professor? I have loads of homework.'

'I let you back to your work in a second, Miss Jennings, I just wanted to ask if you're are free tonight to make up for yesterday's lesson?'

'Yes, of course!'

'Good.'

'I'll be there', Alice smiled broadly.

Snape nodded and without another word, he turned on his heels and left her in the alcove. Alice continued smiling when she heard Snape's voice from the distance.

'Potter, watch your step! 10 points from Gryffindor for strolling absent-minded in the halls!'

Alice shook her head disapprovingly, she couldn't understand why Snape hated the Gryffindors, and most of all Harry Potter so much.

* * *

 **Welcome to my new followers, I'm very flattered that you take time to read my story :)**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **"He was standing only a foot away from Alice, she could smell his scent: a unique mixture of herbs and something manly. Her insides stirred a little while trying to concentrate on what the professor was going to say to her."**


	7. In the Snape's Nest

**7\. In the Snape's Nest**

Severus Snape had a private potions lab adjacent to his office. He rarely let anyone in there, as far as he can remember there were only a handful of people who had been there, all of them members of the staff. It was a strange feeling for him to invite a student in there, but he had no other choice. He was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts now and the Potions classroom was Horace Slughorn's territory.

Miss Jennings was punctual as ever. She was standing at the long desk in the middle of the room which wasn't very big, but there was enough room for two people to work in it. She had a cauldron in front of her and tools to prepare the ingredients, right next to her wand. She tried to look calm, yet Snape could feel her excitement.

'Now, Miss Jennings, since you have an OWL in Potions and your grade was acceptable, at least better than the dunderheads I teach every day, I assume you know all the OWL-level potions by heart.'

'Yes, sir.' Alice tried to sound confident.

'We start with one of these. Tell me the three most important ingredients of Draught of Peace.'

'Powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore and powdered unicorn horn, sir.'

'Good. Now I want you to brew the potion. You find every ingredient on the shelves in this room. You may start work.'

Alice nodded, went to grab the ingredients and started to prepare the potion. It didn't require much time but she had to follow the directions carefully. Snape didn't stand just there, he also started to work on a potion. Alice was smarter than to ask him what he was brewing.

After roughly half an hour Alice grabbed a vial and poured the potion in it.

'I'm ready, sir.'

Snape looked up from his cauldron and took a few steps to take a look at the draught. Then he poured it in a small glass bowl, pointed his wand on it and murmured a spell. The colour of the potion changed from turquoise blue to light green. With another wave of his wand, Snape vanished it from the bowl and turned back to his student.

'This was an excellent potion, Miss Jennings.'

Alice smiled.

'Thank you, sir.'

'Excellent potion for a student. For a usual dunderhead of a student who doesn't want to be a Potions mistress.'

'Oh', the girl's mile faltered.

'As a Potions mistress, you have to be better than that.'

'With all due respect, sir, I did everything I learned from the book.'

'That is the problem.'

'Sir?'

Snape stepped closer. He was standing only a feet away from Alice, she could smell his scent: a unique mixture of herbs and something manly. Her insides stirred a little while trying to concentrate on what the professor was going to say to her. She had to tilt her head back a little to see his face since he was a foot taller than her.

'Being a Potions Master or Mistress means you have to be creative. You know the recipes of hundreds of potions, but that's not enough.' He spoke slowly and his voice was low and slightly passionate. 'You have to find the weak spots of those recipes, to find a better way to prepare the ingredients, even substitute them with better ingredients or to create new potions which don't have side effects. You have to experiment constantly, but since it costs time and money, you have to know what you are doing. You have to plan your steps ahead.' Snape's dark eyes bore into Alice's green ones. 'Am I clear, Miss Jennings?'

'Yes, sir.' Her voice was only a whisper, some could say a bit husky. She felt herself blushing and hot, _it is because of the flames under Snape's cauldron_ , she thought.

'This is hard work, Miss Jennings and creating new potions means responsibility. You are responsible for the health of the people who are using the draughts you brew.'

'I know, sir. I'm ready for that.'

He held her gaze for a few moments then nodded. He stepped back and went back to his cauldron. Alice let out a breath she didn't realize was holding.

'What would you change in the Draught of Peace?' Snape's voice was back to his usual professorial tone.

Alice pursed her lips.

'Think about the ingredients, Miss Jennings.'

'Well… The Lethe River Water is used in the Forgetful Potion', she said slowly. 'It is known for enhancing the power of powdered unicorn horn. I assume that mixing powdered unicorn horn with some Lethe River water would enhance the effect of the Draught of Peace as well. Of course, we should be careful with the portion because we don't want the patient to forget anything, only to… dull their troubles so they will be calmer. Since Lethe Water is a liquid, we won't need the syrup of hellebore.'

While explaining her theory, Alice didn't look at Snape, but was watching the cauldron in front of her. It helped her to find the courage to talk. When she finished, she lifted her eyes and waited for some kind of reaction from Snape. His face was indifferent as usual.

'Start brewing, Miss Jennings.'

The young witch's second potion was much better. However, Snape didn't encourage her to use Lethe Water in a simple Draught of Peace since the ingredient was quite expensive and hard to get. Still, he praised her, in his own way of course, finding a great ingredient to upgrade the potion and understanding the concept. Even if she got loads of homework from him, she didn't mind it – she really enjoyed the extra lesson and left the Snape's office in good spirits.

There was one thing though that she found a bit odd. When Snape wanted to grab an ingredient from an upper shelf, he hissed and grabbed his ribcage as if he was in pain. Alice noticed it but didn't ask anything – it was a very personal matter. _I wonder if his pain is related to his disappearance last night_ , she mused on her way back to her dorm.

Snape laid in his bed and tried to fell asleep. Miss Jennings was talented even if she needed some guidance. That was understandable, she was only 16. _No, she was 17_ , a voice in his head corrected him – a voice which was very similar to Dumbledore's. Severus didn't forget his erotic dream about Miss Jennings; luckily he didn't think about it during their lesson. It would have been so embarrassing. The wizard groaned and turned on his side. He felt a sting in his ribs, just like he did earlier in the lab. He knew the girl heard his hiss from pain, but he also knew that she won't ask questions. For a fleeting moment he thought, if he would have to confide any student in his secret life as a spy and Death Eater, he would chose Ms. Jennings. A moment later he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Private lessons with Snape - don't we all want that? ;)**

 **In the next chapter:**

 **"On my first ride on the Hogwarts Express, I sat in a compartment where everyone was from a wizarding family, they knew a lot about Hogwarts and magic. I felt embarrassed so I chose not to reveal that I was completely foreign to these things."**


	8. Friendship is Magic

**8\. Friendship is Magic**

The extra lessons with Severus Snape were exhausting for Alice but she didn't mind it. She learned more than she did in her 5 years since she started school. The professor could concentrate on her and didn't have to pay attention to other, less talented students who could blow up the classroom at any time.

Besides the learning, the witch enjoyed their lessons the most when they talked to each other. Of course, it was very hard to learn anything private about Severus Snape but Alice know knew that he liked Earl Grey tea (he offered her tea now and then), in summer, sometimes he went to the movies wearing Muggle clothes (that surprised the girl very much), and she knew that he was aware of his nicknames gave him by the students ('Teachers are not stupid, deaf or blind, Miss Jennings.')

Still mostly, they talked about Alice. At first she was a bit reluctant to talk about herself just like Professor Snape but later she opened up. The teacher asked her questions about her family and her Muggle upbringing. One night, he told her – in his own way, of course – that he was quite fascinated how she was able to keep her secret from the first moment she stepped on Platform 9 ¾ .

'Miss Jennings, how come know one found out your secret? No one has ever asked you about your family?', he asked chopping Gillyweed.

'I had luck, sir. On my first ride on the Hogwarts Express, I sat in a compartment where everyone was from a wizarding family, they knew a lot about Hogwarts and magic. I felt embarrassed so I chose not to reveal that I was completely foreign to these things. Also when they asked what my parents did, I said that they are shopkeepers which is true. No one assumed that they are Muggles. After that, when I got sorted to Slytherin, I instantly realized – thanks to Draco – that in the eyes of the Slytherins Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns are lesser human beings. So I kept my mouth shut and if I had to, I simply lied.'

For a moment, Severus said nothing then shot her a half smile.

'Good to know that you can be cunning if you have to – maybe the Sorting Hat didn't make a mistake after all.'

~0~

After the talk with Snape, Alice made a decision and the next day, she asked Jenny to take a walk around the lake.

'You are very silent, Alice, which is quite strange since you took me here', Jenny said when they were from a 10 minute walk from the castle.

'I'm sorry, I'm just… I have to tell you something.' Alice stopped and turned to her friend. 'I have to apologize to you, Jenny. I wasn't the friend you deserve.'

Jenny was puzzled.

'What are you talking about?'

'I lied to you.'

'About what?'

'About my family. Jenny, my parents aren't magical people. I'm a Muggle-born', Alice's voice cracked.

'You what?', Jenny gaped at her. 'How could you not tell me that? We've been known each other for almost 6 years. I thought I was your best friend!'

'You are! That's why I am so ashamed that I lied to you for so long.' There were tears in Alice's eyes and she could see that Jenny was also on the verge of crying. 'At first when I didn't know you well, I simply didn't trust you. It wasn't your fault, it's just… I was in a foreign place in a very foreign world and I didn't know what to do. I understood quickly that there are people who don't like Muggles and I just wanted to survive.'

'And what happened then?', Jenny asked with a venom in her voice.

'I was ashamed that I didn't trust you. I was ashamed that there was a time when I thought you could be as malevolent as Pansy Parkinson. These aren't excuses, and I can understand if you will never forgive me and you won't be able to trust me again. I just wanted to tell you my reasons.'

Jenny nodded and turned towards the lake. It was late November, everything was grey and dull. The air was chilly and the clouds in the sky promised icy rain in the coming hours. For several long minutes no one said any word. Alice was anxious but understood her friend's reaction, Jenny had every right to be furious with her. She just hoped that Jenny will understood the reasons behind her actions.

At last, Jenny sighed heavily and turned back to Alice. Her voice was strained with emotions.

'You hurt me, Alice, very much. You are my best friend and I thought we tell everything to each other. Yet, you kept one of the most important thing in your life as a secret. It is very hard to trust you after that.' She paused and cleared her throat. 'But I am not stupid and I see what is happening in the magical world. I can understand why you didn't want to reveal the true identity of your family. To be honest, if I wouldn't be so angry with you now, I would admire your bravery and your toughness. Is there anyone in the school who knows your secret? A teacher?'

'Dumbledore and Snape.'

'Snape? Who is best friends with Malfoy?'

'Yes. I know it's very confusing but he is kind of protective of me. He didn't show it of course but he regularly asks how I am doing or if there's anyone who is suspecting anything.'

'That man is an enigma', Jenny murmured.

'Could you forgive me, Jenny?', Alice asked in a whisper.

The other witch sighed again.

'Yes, but I need some time.'

'You can have all the time you want. I don't want to lose you, Jenny. You're the best friend I could ask for and I need you.'

Jenny smiled slightly and Alice took this as a sign of hope.

'Let's go back to the castle. You have a lot of things to tell me about your family.'

* * *

 **A bit short, I know, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise :)**

 **More drama is on the way:**

 _"' **OUT!', Snape shouted.**_

 _' **NO!', Alice shouted back, which was a very unusual reaction of her.**_

 _' **Do. You. Want. To be. Expelled?' His voice was lower, though not less frightening.**_

 _' **Expel me, if you want, but I know that you were injured before.'"**_


	9. In the Dead of the Night

**9\. In the Dead of the Night**

There was a spell which was Alice's specialty: the Disillusionment Charm. She give a lot of thought for the reason why she was really good at it. In the end she assumed that since every magic is different depending the witch or the wizard, maybe the magic is adjusting itself to the needs of the owner. For instance, Alice usually wanted to be invisible in her house so people won't ask questions about her family. Harry Potter could cast a Patronus and a handful of jinxes, and to be honest, he really needed it with all his adventures with Dementors, Death Eaters, and Voldemort.

Alice used the charm again returning from the Astronomy Tower. It was New Year's Eve, almost midnight. There was only one Slytherin who wasn't at home during the Christmas break, a first year boy. Alice went home to spend some time with her family but came back a few days earlier than the rest of the students so she didn't miss too much extra lessons with Snape. They agreed to meet on 2nd January. Alice took the Knight Bus to Hogwarts – she was nauseous for hours after the drive.

After spending an hour or so at the top of the tower, thinking about just like everything, Alice got bored using a warming charm over and over, and decided to head back to her dorm. She didn't met Filch and Mrs Norris on her way back but even if she would have, they wouldn't have seen her. They never did.

She just passed the library and reached the Entrance Hall when she saw that someone just stepped in the castle. The big door opened just a little revealing a dark figure who slowly entered. Alice stopped in her tracks and squinted with her eyes to see the figure better in the gloomy hall. She almost gasped. It was Snape, but there was something wrong with him. He moved very slowly towards the dungeons like he was in pain. He limped and clutched his ribs.

Alice breathed faster. He was hurt, _I have to help him. But then he will now that I was roaming the halls after curfew. Then again: who cares about detention when he got hurt? But what if he will be so furious with me that he will stop the extra lessons?_ The thoughts zigzagged in Alice's head and in her slight panic attack, she couldn't decide what to do. Until she saw Snape collapsing on the floor. With a hurried "Finite Incantatem" she made herself visible and rushed to the man.

'Professor Snape, Professor Snape!' She kneeled next to him and she managed to turn him on his back, taking his head in her lap.

Snape was talking incoherently. Alice lit her wand to take a better look at him. She gasped. Snape's face was alright except he was more pale then usually, but his cloak was full of blood. His cloak and robe were torn so Alice could see his white shirt under: it was soaked with blood. He needed help.

'Professor, professor, can you hear me?', Alice put a hand on his face. His skin was cold and sweaty.

Snape opened his eyes.

'My chambers', he croaked.

'Can you walk?'

He shut his eyes but nodded. Alice stood up and helped him up from the floor. On their way to his chambers she hold his left arm while he held on the wall with his right hand. It took almost ten minutes to reach his office. Snape murmured his password and they stepped in. He released Alice's hand but still holding on the wall or a table or a chair he headed to his private chambers. Alice never have been there, but she knew that it was through a door opening from his office.

He disappeared behind that door and Alice followed him just in time to grab him before he collapsed again. With an immense strength, Alice held him up and managed to put him on a sofa.

'Professor, I have to call Madam Pomfrey.'

'No', his voice was low but demanding.

'But you need help. You're bleeding and I'm not qualified enough to help you!' Alice started to panic.

'Dumbledore', Snape whispered.

'You want me to call him?'

Snape nodded.

'Alright.' Alice stood up but then she realized that Dumbledore's office was in the other part of the castle. Even if she runs, it would take minutes to reach and she didn't know the password. Then she saw the fireplace. She stepped closer and in a moment she found what she was looking for. She never used Floo powder before, but she knew how it worked. She grabbed a handful of the silvery powder and tossed it in the fireplace. Green flames ignited immediately.

'The Headmaster's office', said Alice with a slightly shaky voice after putting her head in the flames.

In a second, she saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

'Miss Jennings! What a surprise! What did I owe your call so late in the night?' he smiled.

'I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmaster; Professor Snape got hurt. You should come to his quarters immediately!'

Dumbledore frowned, his smile disappeared. 'Please, step back from the fireplace, Miss Jennings.'

She did and Dumbledore stepped in the room from the green flames. He hurried to Snape and whispered some spells while waving his wand in a complicated pattern. Then he stood back and with another wave of his wand he lifted up Snape's body and levitated it through another door. It should be his bedroom, Alice thought. She stayed in the living room, waiting for the Headmaster to return.

After a while he did so. She found Alice sitting on the sofa, he joined her. Alice turned to him.

'How is he?'

Dumbledore was smiling again. His voice was calm and soothing.

'He will be fine. I stopped the bleeding and now he is sleeping. You don't have to worry.'

'Thank Merlin', Alice felt relieved and leaned back on the sofa. She didn't realize that Dumbledore conjured tea for both of them until he pushed a mug in her hands.

'Thank you, professor.'

He smiled.

'Tell me, Miss Jennings, what happened tonight?'

Alice told how she found him in the Entrance Hall and reluctantly, how she got there.

'Severus is lucky that you were out in the corridors after curfew. Otherwise, who knows when he would have been found?'

'How did he get these injuries? He was bleeding really hard, sir.'

'I'm afraid, I'm not authorized to tell it to you.'

'But you know it, do you?'

'Yes.'

'And what will happen now?'

'As I said, he's alright. In the morning he will be sore but that's all.'

Alice was chewing on her lips and Dumbledore saw that she is thinking hard. He didn't say anything waiting for her to tell something. After a minute or so, she turned to the wizard.

'Professor, I'd like to stay here for the night.'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

'That is quite unusual.'

'I know, sir, and I know that is inappropriate, but I want to know what happened and I know that if I leave this room, Professor Snape will avoid the question. I have to confront him.'

'Are you sure you are ready to confront him?'

For the first time that night, Alice smiled.

'I don't think it will be worse than being a Gryffindor in Professor Snape's classes.'

Dumbledore nodded then stood up and vanished their tea cups. With another wave of his wand he lit the fire in the hearth, before conjuring a blanket and a pillow giving those to Alice.

'You will need these if you want to sleep here.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Good night, Miss Jennings, and good luck!'

'Thank you for everything. Good night, Headmaster!'

~0~

Alice woke up and for a little while she didn't know where she was. Then all came back. She opened her eyes and saw that Snape's living room was gloomy. She casted a _Tempus_ spell and saw that it was only 5 in the morning. She knew that she won't be able to fall asleep again so she sat up and looked around. The fire in the fireplace was still burning. Alice sat on a dark green sofa and there were two matching wingchairs and a dark brown coffee table next to her. All along the walls there were bookcases full of books. She wished to examine them but it would have been very inappropriate. She already felt strange being in Snape's private chambers only a door away from his bedroom, from his sleeping form.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind the door: quick footsteps, like someone was running. She got up and hurried to the bedroom door. She could hear Snape was vomiting. _Should I ask him if everything's okay?_ He flushed the toilet. Alice took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

'Professor Snape, are you alright, sir?'

After a few seconds Snape opened the door with a whoosh and glared at Alice. He was still pale but looked much better now. He was in his pyjamas, a white t-shirt and dark blue pants. Dumbledore should have change him out of his blood-stained clothes. Alice and Severus stood there glaring at each other.

'Would you be so kind and tell me, what the hell are you doing in my chambers, Miss Jennings?', he hissed with fury in his voice.

'I wanted to know if you're not ill anymore', her voice quivered a little.

'Why would I be ill?' Snape's voice was very low.

'Er, don't you remember what happened last night?'

Snape stepped closer. He was now only ten inches from her. Alice started to sweat.

'Since when is your business what happened to me last night?', Snape spat.

Alice couldn't believe.

'Professor, can't you remember it? I found you in the Entrance Hall, bleeding.'

'What?', Snape looked less furious, more confused.

'I found you and I helped you to come back here.'

'No, Dumbledore helped me. I saw him.'

'Yes, he was here after I called him through the Floo Network. I wanted to call Madam Pomfrey, but you told me to call the Headmaster instead. He came here and helped you with your injuries.'

'And why are _you_ still here?', said Snape after a few moments of silence.

'I told you, I wanted to know if you're okay –'

'I am. Leave. Now – ', and he started to guide her towards the exit.

'And to ask you how did you get those injuries.'

Snape stopped and looked at her. He was furious again.

'Miss Jennings, you are on a very thin ice.'

Alice stayed on her spot.

'I know, yet I would like to know', she said calmly.

Snape took a step closer and now he was towering over her.

'How dare you…'

'With all due respect, sir, I was the one who found you and helped you so you won't bleed to death in the Entrance Hall.'

'OUT!', Snape shouted.

'NO!', Alice shouted back, which was a very unusual reaction of her.

'Do. You. Want. To be. Expelled?' His voice was lower, though not less frightening.

'Expel me, if you want, but I know that you were injured before.'

Snape didn't say anything so she continued.

'Sir, you helped me through all these years to keep my secret. And you are my Head of House. It is normal that I am concerned about your well-being. On our first private lesson, I saw you had pain in your ribs. The night when you missed our lesson, it was like last night, wasn't it?'

Snape closed his eyes and headed to the sofa.

'Miss Jennings, you should go and forget last night.'

'I can't', she whispered. 'I thought you were…' She couldn't look at him.

'Alice, please…', Snape's voice was so low she almost couldn't hear it. Alice joined him on the sofa and she was a bit shocked: he never used her first name before.

'Professor, your injuries have something to do with Dark wizards, am I right?'

Snape didn't look at her.

'You should stay out of it, for your safety.'

Alice laughed dryly.

'We both know that I'm in the centre of it.'

'You know nothing.'

'Then tell me about it! Sir. Please, let me help you.'

With a swift move, Snape showed his left arm to Alice.

'You see this, Miss Jennings?', he spat. 'Do you know what this is?'

She could see it but couldn't believe it. She saw that sign before scrawled on parchments of her fellow housemates. But seeing the Dark Mark on his professor's arm was a whole new and frightening experience.

'Professor, you're a…'

'Yes, I'm a Death Eater.'

Alice couldn't understand it.

'But how?', she stood up, and tears started flowing from her eyes. 'I thought I could trust you! I thought you will protect me, us from Death Eaters. And you are one of them?'

'Miss Jennings, leave the hysterics.' Snape's voice was tired.

'I am not hysterical. My reaction is quite alright, thank you.'

'If you want to hear the story, calm down. If you can't behave, then leave my quarters and be thankful that I don't send you home at once.'

'I want to hear it', she replied and crossed her arms, standing at the door.

Snape sighed.

'It would be superfluous to deny that I am in fact a Death Eater; however, there is more into it. I am also a spy, a double agent, if you understand that term better. The Dark Lord thinks that I'm on his side, but in reality I'm working for the Headmaster and the Order of the Phoenix.'

'What's that?'

'It's an organization of good wizards and witches fighting against the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord', he drawled.

'And… and who did that to you yesterday?'

'The Dark Lord and fellow Death Eaters.'

'But why?'

'It is their way of having fun.'

Alice slowly moved back on the sofa.

'Are they doing it often?'

'It could be worse.'

'Yeah, you could be dead, I assume. Sir.'

They were sitting there in silence for a while. Alice had more questions but she knew he won't answer them.

'You should go back, to your dorm, Miss Jennings. Your roommates will wonder where you are.'

'I'm alone in my room, the others are spending the Christmas at home. You're the Head of House, you should know it, sir.'

'I wouldn't be so cheeky if I were you, Miss Jennings.'

'I'm sorry, sir.' She stood up. 'I go now, so you can rest.'

They both stood up and Alice headed to the door. Alice was reaching for the knob when he heard Snape's voice. She turned around and saw him standing in the middle of the room with his back towards her.

'Miss Jennings, I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate what you did. Thank you.'

'You're welcome, sir. I just hope it won't happen again. Or too often.'

Snape turned around and looked at her.

'I hope that, too', he replied in a low voice.

Alice looked in his eyes. His gaze was so intense and she couldn't help but blush. She shook her head and stepped in his office. Before closing the door, she heard Snape speaking again.

'I hope you know, Miss Jennings that saving me from bleeding to death doesn't mean that you can roam the castle after curfew like you would own the place.'

Alice turned back. He looked very smug.

'Ten points from Slytherin and detention for you on the first day of the new term, 7 o'clock in my office.'

* * *

 **And this is only the tip of the iceberg...**

 **In the next chapter:**

 _" **Most of us who are fighting against the Dark, have partners, friends, colleagues who can help us and whom we can lean on. Severus is on his own."**_


	10. The Mission

**10\. The Mission**

Alice really enjoyed the extra lessons with Snape. Still, the months went away quickly, it was already late spring and it was hard to be in a dark dungeon room while the days were getting longer and warmer. Since Jenny was in the infirmary (she tried yet another beautifying charm and failed), Alice sat by herself in the grass by the lake. It was a sunny afternoon at it was Friday which meant week end and sleeping in. She wasn't in the mood to read so she just sat there watching the other students talking, laughing, or playing wizarding chess.

'Er, are you Alice Jennings?'

Alice didn't hear anybody coming to her so she jumped at the sound. She turned around and saw a small, fragile looking first year girl talking to her.

'Hi, yes, I am.'

'The Headmaster sent me to tell you to visit him in his office.'

'Oh, alright.' Alice stood up and started to walk in the castle's direction.

'Wait!', shouted the small girl. Alice turned back.

'Yes?'

'He also said you should bring some Chocolate Frogs with you. But not the real kind.'

Alice looked puzzled.

'Are you sure he said that?'

'Yes, I am sure', the girl sounded a bit offended.

Alice nodded and started to walk. _Chocolate Frogs but not the real kind? Dumbledore is getting sillier every year. Besides, I don't have any Chocolate Frog._

Five minutes later arrived to the entrance of the stairs which lead to Dumbledore's office.

'Shit, I don't know the password!' Alice started to panic a little and then: 'Oh, of course!'

'Chocolate Frog', she said to the gargoyle guarding the stairs and it took a step to the left. Alice took the stairs and knocked on the door. It opened immediately.

Dumbledore sat at his table and smiled at Alice.

'Miss Jennings, come in and sit down. I'm glad you could come.'

'Hello, Professor.'

'I hope you didn't find difficult to guess the password.'

'It was easy' replied Alice.

The Headmaster stood up and took the chair in front of the desk, right next to Alice.

'Miss Jennings… Can I call you Alice?'

'Yes, of course, sir.'

'Thank you. I want to discuss a delicate matter with you and it would be easier for me if we could skip some parts of the formalities.'

'Oh… Is there a problem, sir?'

'No, at least not yet. Where should I start… I think, as you are a very bright student, you can see that things are changing in the wizarding world and unfortunately not in a good way.'

Alice nodded.

'That makes a bit easier', the wizard shot her a reassuring smile. 'I have no doubt that there will be a real war in the near future.'

'Like the one 20 years ago?'

'Yes.'

'Then it means that we have to fight against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters again.'

'You are right, Alice, and it means that we have to prepare ourselves for it.'

'Sir, I am only a student. Yes, we have classes where we can learn charms and how to make potions or how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts but I don't think that will be enough in a war.'

'I can assure you, Alice, that the things you learn in Hogwarts are very useful, you just have to learn _how_ to use it. But that's not why asked you to come here. I'd like to ask a favour.'

Alice looked puzzled.

'I'm listening, sir.'

'As you know now, Professor Snape has a very special task.'

'And a very difficult task, sir.'

'A very difficult one, indeed. Most of us who are fighting against the Dark, have partners, friends, colleagues who can help us and whom we can lean on. Severus is alone. Even I can't help him all the time, I can't go with him to the meetings of the Death Eaters.'

Alice couldn't imagine where the conversation was going.

'I'm sure you realized that Professor Snape is a – lone wolf, as Muggles say. He has his reasons, but I know that deep down he also needs company and he doesn't like to be alone.'

'Sir, I don't know how I could be helpful with that. I mean, Professor Snape is a very private person, and I'm his student. Sure he won't tell me his secrets or what is bothering him.'

'You're right, Alice. However, in the very near future, I assume in a few weeks or a month, there will be a very special event after which Severus will need your help.'

Alice was absolutely confused now.

'Sir?'

'I am sorry, Alice, I can't tell you the details, but you will know it when it comes. After this event, it is very likely that Professor Snape will be attacked from one side, and worshipped from another side.'

'Will it be a bad thing, this event?'

Dumbledore smiled at her.

'In life, a lot of times it is very hard to tell about something if it is good or bad. I can only say that it will be much discussed.'

'Then, what shall I do?'

'Don't doubt him.'

Alice shook her head.

'Excuse me, sir, I don't understand.'

'But it is oh so simple: don't doubt him. Trust him. Whatever happens, don't question his loyalties.'

'I would never do that, sir.' Now she was not only confused, but also slightly offended.

'Never say never, Alice' said Dumbledore with in a low voice.

The witch sighed.

'I will do it, sir.'

The Headmaster smiled at her.

'Thank you, Alice.'

'I have a question, though.'

'Only one? I'm surprised!'

Alice laughed a little. 'Why me?'

'You like him, don't you?'

Alice blushed.

'Yes, he is a good teacher in his own way.'

'I didn't mean as a teacher' said the Headmaster with a wink.

Alice blushed more.

'Sir, I…'

'It's alright, Miss Jennings, you don't have to admit it. One reason that I chose you is that you like Professor Snape. Also, you didn't… freak out, this is how you young people say it? When he told you that he was a Death Eater. You still trusted him.'

'I trust him. He didn't tell anyone my secret. And you trust him, too. That's enough for me. However I don't think he likes me that much that he will accept my help.'

'He does like you very much.'

Alice blushed again.

'Now that it's settled, I have to tell you one more thing: the topic of this conversation is a secret, at least for the time being.'

'Of course, sir.'

'Now, go back outside, Alice, and enjoy the sunshine, until you can.'

~0~

That night, Alice didn't get a decent sleep. Again. It was quite common these days that she just tossed and turned around in her bed disturbed by the day's events and her own thoughts. The fact that she had Potions lesson with Snape the next day, just made it harder to relax.

Since she was tired and she couldn't forget what Dumbledore said, Alice's performance was dreadful and of course, Snape couldn't let it go.

'Miss Jennings, if you want to destroy ingredients by brewing potions with the skills of a blind troll without arms, please, buy yourself some and leave my ingredients for decent works.'

Alice's cheeks burned and she wanted to hide somewhere.

'I'm sorry, Professor', she answered with a low voice. When Snape didn't say anything, she looked up at him. He stood on the other side of the table and he watched her. That made Alice more uncomfortable. After a minute or so, Snape rounded the table and stopped a few steps from Alice.

'Are you alright, Miss Jennings? I've never seen you so – clumsy.'

The girl looked at the table, she couldn't look at him.

'I'm alright, sir, it's just… I didn't sleep to well the last night, that's all.'

Snape saw that her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her hands shook slightly.

'Did you get any sleep at all?'

Alice shook her head "no". Without any word, Snape went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a small bottle filled with purple liquid.

'Here', he handed the bottle to Alice. She took it and looked up at him.

'What is this, sir?'

The wizard sighed heavily.

'I thought you would be able to read the label on the bottle even if you are incapable to chop the Wolfsbane properly.'

Alice blushed again.

'Dreamless Sleep potion. Thank you, sir, but I don't think…'

'You need it. You can't work properly if you don't get decent sleep. Half a bottle would suffice tonight, and use the other half tomorrow.' Alice nodded and hid the bottle in the pocket on her robe.

'Now, Miss Jennings, please, clean up the desk and your cauldron, and go back to your house.'

Alice felt really humiliated, she wanted to leave room as fast as she could so she could cry in a dark corner in a remote section of the castle. But she wasn't that lucky. When she grabbed her bag from the floor and headed to the door, she heard Snape's voice from behind.

'What is bothering you, Miss Jennings?'

Alice froze but slowly turned around. Snape stood only a foot away. Alice blushed again although this time not because she felt humiliated.

'Sir?'

'What is the reason for your insomnia?' His voice was low and almost warm. His eyes were soft and Alice had to fight not to get lost in them.

'I'm afraid, sir. I'm frightened of the things are happening in the wizarding world. I don't want people whom I like or love get hurt.'

'Your family?'

'Er… my family, my friends' – _my professor_ , she thought.

'It is quite understandable that you are worried, Miss Jennings. And of course, your situation is more complicated than your classmates'. Still, you have get yourself together because you won't be able to fight if you're not prepared.'

'I know, sir, and I'm sorry I was so bad today. I will pay for the ingredients I ruined, of course.'

Snape chuckled. Alice never heard him chuckle, he didn't do that even with only Slytherin students around. It was so nice, even Alice smiled a little.

'There's no need to pay for the ingredients. Even I can be merciful now and then.'

Alice grinned at him.

'I go now. Good night, professor.'

* * *

 **We're getting very very close to a turning point…** **In the next chapter:**

" _ **And there was Alice who didn't know how to feel. She wanted to believe that there was something amiss and Snape was not a murderer. Then again, she saw it with her own eyes. She saw how Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore."**_

 **Thank you for following this story and if you have like 10 seconds, please, leave review!**


	11. Saying Good-byes

**11\. Saying Good-byes**

'Alice?'

'Hey, Jenny!' Alice was sitting in the library with books strewn around the table.

'I have to tell you something.' Jenny's voice was surprisingly sad.

'Is there something wrong?'

'Can we go somewhere?'

'Yes, of course.' Alice packed her books and notebooks in her bag and they left the library. They searched for an alcove where they could talk. They stopped close the dungeons.

'So, what's up? You look upset.'

'I am upset, Alice. I won't coming back for the next semester.' Jenny's eyes were twinkling with tears.

'What?' Alice felt the world crumbling down. 'Why?'

''My parents think that things are getting worse in Britain so we are moving to France. I'm finishing my studies at Beauxbatons.'

'You can't go! You can't leave me here alone, Jenny!'

'I'm so sorry, Alice! I don't want to go but…'

'But you have to.'

Jenny hugged Alice and they held on to each other. Sure, Alice have other friends but Jenny was her closest friend. She couldn't imagine what will happen now.

They stayed there, in the alcove for hours talking, occasionally breaking down to tears. It was around curfew when they heard strange noises coming from the Great Hall.

'What the hell is going on there?', Alice asked and started to move towards the Entrance Hall.

'Oh, Merlin!' She saw people in dark cloaks and masks running towards the stairs.

'Alice, do you know who are they?', asked Jenny in a whisper.

'They are Death Eaters.'

'What?'

Then they saw Professor Flitwick running towards them and the dungeons.

'Professor, what happened?'

Flitwick stopped.

'Go back to your dormitories NOW!', he shouted with his thin voice. With that he ran through the hall.

'Come on Alice, we have to go the common room. It's dangerous out here!'

But Alice didn't want to go. She knew that if there are Death Eaters in the school, Severus have to act.

'I have to talk to Snape.'

'Wha- why? Alice, are you out of your mind?'

There were shouts in the distance: the Death Eaters threw courses.

'I know it sounds crazy but I can't tell you the reason.'

'Then I won't go either.'

'Jenny –'

'No. Most likely this will be our last adventure together and I don't want to leave you alone now.'

Alice smiled and hugged her friend briefly.

'Thank you. You are the best!'

'I know', Jenny smiled back. 'Let's go.'

They started to run towards Snape's office but right at the bottom of the stairs they met the wizard.

'Professor Snape! There are Death Eaters in the castle!'

'I know Miss Jennings, so GO BACK TO YOUR DORMITORIES or my first thing in the morning will be to expel both of you from this school!'

'Yes, sir', she said in a low voice. Snape didn't say more, but left them there and hurried towards the Entrance Hall.

Alice looked at Jenny and she grinned:

'I don't care if he expels me, I'm leaving the school anyway.'

Alice grinned back. They waited a few seconds so Snape won't see them and followed him. When they reached the Entrance Hall, they heard someone shouting.

'To the Astronomy Tower!'

Alice started to move, but Jenny held her back.

'Alright, Alice, I know you want to go there but it is bloody dangerous!'

'I don't want to go _there_. I know a better place where we can see everything but we won't be in danger.'

There was another tower not very far from the Astronomy Tower with the same height. It had a few small windows so it wasn't suitable for watching the sky but it offered a very good view on the Astronomy Tower. When Alice and Jenny reached the top, they could already see more people at the neighbouring tower.

'Is that Dumbledore?', Jenny asked, squinting.

'I think it is', Alice replied. 'And Death Eaters.'

'I wish we could hear them.'

'I can't risk to cast a charm. I'm so nervous I would miss the target and they would detect it.

'Me neither. Wait, is that Draco?'

'Yeah. That son of a bitch. Merlin, are those people threatening Dumbledore?'

They saw some commotion when Alice gasped.

'That's Snape!'

'Now what the hell he is doing there?', Jenny asked.

'I don't know! I hope, he is there to help Dumbledore.'

For several seconds they were silent.

'Alice, I'm sorry, but it doesn't like that he is helping him', Jenny whispered and looked at her friend. Alice couldn't believe what she saw. Snape stood before Dumbledore, his wand pointing at the Headmaster.

'It can't be', Alice whispered then they saw a green flash lighting up the Astronomy Tower.

'What the hell was that?', Jenny whispered.

'The Killing Curse' Alice replied with a sob. She saw Snape standing at the top of the Tower, she saw everyone else, too. Except Dumbledore. She let out a scream and ran down the stairs. Jenny followed her, asking what is going on, but Alice didn't stop. Reaching the Entrance Hall she saw that the doors were open and sprinted out to the yard. She saw that black-cloaked people ran towards the gates, jinxes and hexes flying everywhere, and she saw Snape fleeing from the castle with the other Death Eaters. She ran to the foot of the Astronomy Tower. Even if it was dark, she could see something on the ground that resembled to a heap of clothes, and which was in fact Albus Dumbledore's lifeless body.

Alice didn't realize when the other students and professors arrived. She stood there numbly, listening to the quiet sobs of Jenny. One of his mentors killed his other mentor. _This has to be a nightmare_ , she thought tears streaming down on her face, _it can't be real_.

~0~

The following days until Dumbledore's funeral went by in a haze for Alice. Most of the students went home, she was the only Slytherin who stayed even though she knew that other students from her house were also baffled from the death of Dumbledore. Neither she, nor Jenny told anyone that they saw the whole affair. Jenny begged Alice to go home with her, but she wanted to stay. She wanted to pay her respect to Dumbledore.

She didn't sat down on the chairs which were filled with witches and wizards from all over the world. She saw Harry Potter and his friends too. She stayed in the back, in the shade of a birch tree. Alice felt endless sadness and wept silently. She missed Dumbledore terribly but she was also angry at him. He never told her what was that thing she should recognize. And of course there was Snape: he killed Dumbledore. It was a fact, she has seen it. Except for the wannabe Death Eaters, now everyone hated Snape, even the professors. Most of the Slytherins didn't approve of murder, however, they were loyal to their Head of House so they just didn't talk about Snape's involvement.

And there was Alice who didn't know how to feel. She wanted to believe that there was something amiss and Snape was not a murderer. Then again, she saw it with her own eyes. She saw how Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore.

Alice was torn. She closed her eyes and felt her head could explode in any minute.

And then, it dawned on her. She let out a frustrated cry and started to run towards the castle as fast as she did on the night of the Battle at the Astronomy Tower. Entering the castle, she ran up the stairs and didn't stop until she reached the gargoyle which guarded the Headmaster's office.

'Fucking Chocolate Frog', she said breathless. The gargoyle raised an eyebrow but let her in. Alice tore up the door and searched the walls. When she found what she was looking for, she shouted.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!'

The paintings around her were shocked.

'How dare she?'

'That is preposterous!'

'She should be expelled now!'

'OH SHUT UP YOU ALL! I am talking to Dumbledore!', she replied angrily.

'That is Professor Dumbledore to you, young lady!', a wizard with a toad on his shoulder huffed.

Albus Dumbledore was snoozing in his picture.

'LOOK AT ME, DUMBLEDORE, I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!'

The former Headmaster opened his eyes and smiled at her.

'Ah, Miss Jennings, Alice! What a wonderful surprise! How are you, dear?', Albus asked in a nice tone.

'Don't you call me dear, Dumbledore!' she spat. 'You son of a bitch, you meddling old coot, the most evil person I know! I wonder why you and Voldemort aren't best friends', Alice spat. The other paintings were silent now, but that didn't mean they didn't listened to the quarrel.

Dumbledore just smiled.

'I assume, Alice, you've found out, what I talked you about a few months ago.'

'You made Professor Snape kill you', Alice replied with venom.

Dumbledore nodded.

'I don't know why you did it but you made him to do it, didn't you? How could you? How could you ask him such a horrible thing? What was the purpose for making him the most hated man in the wizarding world? HOW COULD YOU ASK HIM TO KILL YOU?' Alice's voice was trembling but she vowed not to cry in front of Dumbledore.

'I was very ill, I had to die', Dumbledore replied simply.

'Then why didn't you killed yourself?' The other paintings gasped.

'I think I have no other option that to tell you my reasons. Please, have a seat, Alice.'

'Leave the courtesy. Speak.'

'Very well.'

For the next 15 minutes, Alice listened to Dumbledore talking about his injured hand and the curse slowly killing him. He told her that Draco was now a Death Eater and that his task was to murder Dumbledore. When she heard that Snape agreed to Dumbledore's plan saving Draco's soul, she started to weep silently.

'Are you keeping your promise, Miss Jennings? Will you help Severus?'

'Of course, how can you assume I will not?', she replied sobbing.

'Thank you. That is very generous of you.'

The witch wiped her face in her sleeves.

'He fled. I don't know where to find him.'

'You can visit him at home.'

Alice snorted.

'I am not suicidal. I won't visit him at his home. He will hex off my butt. Plus I don't know where he lives.'

Dumbledore chuckled.

'He will not hurt you. His address is 45 Spinner's End, Cokeworth.' Alice took a parchment of the desk and scribbled down the address.

'Alright, I see what I can.'

'And another thing, Alice. I think it is hard time to send your family to a safe place.'

Alice shut her eyes and felt the tears streaming down on her face. She didn't say anything just nodded.

'Can you do it?'

She nodded again.

'Good. Now, you should go. I do not want Minerva find you here. This talk, of course, will stay here between these walls.' He looked around at the other pictures and the painted witches and wizards nodded in approval.

Alice turned around and started to walk towards the door. Before she reached out for the knob, she looked back at Dumbledore.

'I'm still very mad at you, you know. For doing this to Professor Snape…'

'I know', Dumbledore replied gently. 'That's the reason I asked _you_ to help him.'

* * *

 **I guess we reached a point when things are getting darker. In the next chapter:**

" _ **She worked there for two hours or so when she heard a small pop. She knew that sound. She stood up and saw a tall, dark man coming up on the narrow, pebbled path."**_


	12. Start of a New Era

**12.** **Start of a New Era**

'What a dull town', thought Alice when she drove through Cokeworth with her car. Her life in her hometown, Ghoblinton was over. Everything she thought she would need was with her in the car. She was glad her parents urged her to learn to drive, it was easier to use than to apparate to a place she didn't know.

With a little effort, she found the street she was looking for: Spinner's End. Even if it was July, the air was chilly and there was mist everywhere like in November. Alice parked her car on the corner, grabbed her backpack, got out of the car, and walked to the very last brick house on the street. She took a deep sigh and with a few quick steps she reached the front door. It was noon, but it was so dark that Alice saw the flickering light of lamp through the curtains. She knocked on the door, and after a few seconds it opened slightly. There was a small, balding, round-faced man with buck teeth. Alice was perplexed, she expected someone else.

'Yes?', croaked the man who looked like a mouse. Or a rat.

'Er, hello, my name is Alice Jennings and I'm looking for Professor Severus Snape', said the girl quickly.

'Master Snape is very busy now. Come back later.'

'I'm afraid I can't, I have to talk to him. Could you tell him I'm here? He knows me, I'm a student from his house.'

'Are you a Slytherin, then?', asked the man with a friendlier tone. 'What's your name again?'

'Alice Jennings'. The man shut the door and Alice heard his steps inside the house.

After a minute or two the door opened again.

'Miss Jennings', barked Snape.

Alice jumped. She was watching the street and her back was towards the door. She turned around.

'Hello, Professor Snape, I'm sorry to disturb you.'

'Indeed, you do', he sneered. 'What do you want?'

Alice took a step closer, looked him deep in the eye and whispered.

'We have to talk.'

Snape shot a look towards the inside of the house.

'We _can't_.'

Alice was thinking quickly and then she got an idea.

'Professor, I brought back your book', she said significantly louder. Snape looked at her like she was crazy.

'My book?'

'Yes, you know the one you lent me about healing potions. I know it is a very important book, and thought you may need it. Can I come in? It's kind of chilly out here.'

Snape didn't say anything but stepped back and lead the way in. He stopped in his sitting room where the walls were covered in books. Alice placed her bag on a rickety table and started to rummage in it. Entering the room she saw a hidden door which was open only a little bit, and in a very Slytherin way, she made sure to show her back to it, in case if the strange little man would stand behind the door. She found the book and while pulling it from the bag, she pulled out her wand from her sleeve as well. Snape stood right next to her.

'Well?', he asked with a low voice.

'I've found it. I'm sorry again, sir, I wanted to give it back to you at the end of the term but… Well, you know, things got… complicated', she smiled at him and turned back to the book. 'I know, this book is very valuable and you don't like to give it out to anyone. This is why I came here today. I also know you told me only to come here if I have problems with my Potions homework for the summer and if it is very urgent, but I wanted to give back this book.' While she was talking, she scrolled to the very last page of the book which was blank, and discreetly pointed her wand on it.

'Why didn't you send it with an owl?', asked Snape.

A text appeared on the blank page. It read "Visit me tomorrow at Poppy Cottage, Shepherd's Hill, Yorkshire". Alice turned so that Snape could see the text, he nodded slightly.

'I didn't want to risk the owl to lose it. I know you would have been furious if I lost the book. Alright, I didn't leave any notes in it.' She closed the book and gave it to Snape. 'Thank you for your time and for the book and again, I'm sorry I disturbed you.'

'It's quite alright, Miss Jennings. However, I hope I won't see you until September.'

Alice smiled at him.

'You won't, sir, I promise. Good-bye!'

With that she left the house and hurried back to her car. She still had to buy things before she drove to Poppy Cottage.

~o~

The cottage was a family heirloom from Alice's grandparents. When they died, her parents didn't sell the small house, they planned to live there when they were going to retire. Until then, they usually came spent the summers in the old house. The cottage was surrounded by age-old trees and even if the neighbours were right next to the property, it felt isolated. There were two bedrooms, two bathrooms in it with a kitchen, a small dining room and a living room.

Right in front of the house, there were flowerbeds waiting for Alice to plant some herbs and flowers in it. It was the middle of July and the weather was alright for being outdoors and the girl didn't mind working without magic. It helped her to relax.

She worked there for two hours or so when she heard a small pop. She knew that sound. She stood up and saw a tall, dark man coming up on the narrow, pebbled path. Snape didn't wear his cloak this time, yet he didn't don his usual black frock coat, black pants and dragon hide boots.

'Professor Snape, what a lovely surprise!', Alice greeted him, stepping closer to him.

'It can't be that much of a surprise, since you invited me here', Snape answered.

'Yes, but it was a week ago…'

'Miss Jennings, you know well that my schedule can be very – unflexible', he said with a grimace.

'I… Yes, you're right. Why don't you come in, I make us tea.'

'I don't have much time. Pray tell me, why did you want me to come here? Besides, what is this place?'

'It belongs to my family.'

'So your parents are here, too?'

Alice's face fell a little.

'No. They are not here', she cleared her throat. 'What I wanted to talk to you about is… Well… Professor Dumbledore told me why… why you… killed him.'

Snape tilted his head slightly.

'Really?'

'Well, his portrait did. I knew the password to his office. You know, Professor Snape, the Headmaster asked me to do something two months ago.'

Then Alice told everything about her mission. Snape's face was impassive all the time.

'You called him son of a bitch?'

'I did. It was very rude of me but he deserved it. Asking you to kill him…'

Snape sighed.

'Miss Jennings, it is very nice of you to try to help me, but I don't need it. And even if I do, I won't ask you to help me. You have enough on your sleeve with your family in these times.'

'They are not an issue anymore.'

Snape jerked his head up.

'What are you talking about?'

'Oh, I didn't mean…! I sent them abroad to my brother and his family. I', she sighed, 'used the Confundus Charm on them, so they wanted to go and they didn't mind leaving me here. I used it on my brother and his family, too.' Alice turned her head down, watching her muddy shoes.

'That was… very cunning of you, Miss Jennings. But why did you do it?'

'They would have been worried about me with this war coming around. And they are Muggles. I didn't want them to get hurt by Death Eaters. I want to fight, I had to stay.' She looked back up and saw that Snape was closer now, only a foot away. 'When my parents left, I packed my things and came here.'

'Why here?', Snape's voice was low and surprisingly soft. It made Alice nervous

'Here… I can practice jinxes, make potions – if the time comes, I want to be prepared.'

The dark wizard didn't say anything, so Alice continued while looking deep in his obsidian eyes.

'I know you're not the type who asks for help, but believe me, sir, it's much easier if you know there's someone you can rely on. You don't have to tell me everything, just… promise me that you will tell me if I can help you with anything. As a friend.'

It's hard to say, how long they stood there looking at each other when Alice felt something on her face. It was Snape's hand. His thumb moved a bit and Alice shivered.

'Professor…'

Snape misunderstood her reaction and jerked back his hand.

'Sorry, Miss Jennings, there was mud on your face. This was very inappropriate of me.'

'No!' answered Alice a bit louder and faster then she wanted. 'No, it was OK. I didn't mind.'

The wizard cleared his throat.

'Look, Miss Jennings, I can't promise you anything, but I will think about what you said.'

'Thank you, sir.'

He nodded and pulled out a book from his pocket and give it to her.

'Here's _your_ book.'

'Thank you. I'm sorry for that silly little game, but I didn't want that strange man who was there with you to know where I live.'

Snape nodded.

'I have to go now, Miss Jennings. I assume, I'll find you here for the rest of the summer.'

'Yes, sir. I have wards around the house, but they will let you through. Good-bye, Professor. And… take care!'

'You too, Miss Jennings.'

Alice could feel his touch on her face even after hours.

* * *

 **Oh, Severus… In the next chapter:**

"' _ **It's not your fault, sir.'**_

' _ **Yes, it is. I KILLED Dumbledore.'**_

' _ **He told you to do it!'**_

' _ **It doesn't matter!', Snape replied raising his voice.**_

' _ **Yes, it does!' Alice slammed her hand on the table and jumped up from her seat."**_


	13. Te Faustus Omnibus Prosequor

_**A/N: I'm really sorry but the sneak peek at the end of the last chapter was from Chapter 14. I hope I can make it up to you with a so called "easter egg" in this chapter :)**_

* * *

 **13\. Te Faustus Omnibus Prosequor**

Alice had a very hard time. She was confused. Snape touching her – was it possible that he liked her? She wished she could ask someone but she couldn't tell this to anyone. Her mother and Jenny would have freaked out. Alice didn't have any choice but burying herself in work. She brewed potions, practised charms and jinxes, not without success. She got better and better with non-verbal spells and she knew it could be very useful if she had to fight. She also went to the local swimming pool two times a week.

Snape visited her only once a few occasions, and he didn't stayed for long, just check on her. He looked very tired.

However, at the end of the summer, her mood changed for the worse, and it got really bad on one special day: her birthday. When her post arrived, she cried. Her parents sent her sweets, a great amount of chocolate and a book. The book was Momo from Michael Ende. There was a note in it: "We know you're working hard but don't forget that you were an innocent child once." Alice thanked the gift in a letter and sent it back with the family owl, Edmund they bought when she started her first year in Hogwarts.

'The fuck with all', she exclaimed and decided she won't do anything that day just lying in front of the television. She was a Muggle after all. It rained the whole day, the weather was chilly and even if it was summer, Alice lit fire in the fireplace in the living room. Around 6 in the afternoon she decided that it's late enough to open a bottle of wine and forget her sorrows. Around 8, she decided it was time to open the second bottle. She just filled her glass with dry white wine when she felt the wards vibrating. She was tipsy, but not badly so she instantly grabbed her wand and went to the door. There was a knock.

'Who's there?', she asked.

'Severus Snape.'

Alice was surprised to find him there, but she got also suspicious. With all those Death Eater-attacks around, she couldn't be careful enough.

'Cast a Patronus.'

'A Patronus?'

'Yes. Cast a Patronus. Sir. If you're really Professor Snape.'

A second later a silvery doe came through the door. Alice marvelled at the sight then shook her head, opened the door and saw that the rain soaked Snape's clothes.

'Good evening, sir, come on in quickly.'

Snape stepped in but stopped in the hall.

'A Patronus, Miss Jennings?'

'A real Death Eater can't cast a Patronus. I wanted to be sure that my wards didn't let in someone who isn't really you', she answered gruffly and headed for the kitchen to refill her glass. Snape followed her after he dried his clothes with a spell. Without asking, Alice grabbed another glass for him and filled it with wine. She pushed the glass in his hands and walked towards the living room. She plopped down on the couch, and Snape joined her.

'You're in a… funny mood, today, Miss Jennings.'

Alice snorted.

'Maybe because this is my second bottle of wine.'

'And what is the reason for your drinking?'

'Well, professor, it's a bit hard to be alone on one's birthday.'

Snape's jaw hardened, and he looked awkward.

'Happy birthday, Miss Jennings.'

'Thank you.'

'At least, you're not alone now, if you don't think I am an unpleasant company.'

Alice smiled at him.

'No, absolutely not. But it's a bit strange you're visiting me at this time. I mean, in the evening.'

'You were the one who told me I can come if I need help.'

'Yes, of course, it's just…'

'Relax, Miss Jennings, just kidding.'

'Sorry, I think I'm not very relaxed. Have you been on a Death Eater meeting?'

Snape let out a big sigh and leaned back on the couch watching the fire in the hearth.

'I was and it was horrible.'

'Then you deserve the wine.'

'I think I do. Cheers, Miss Jennings!'

'Cheers, sir.'

Sipping on his wine, Snape looked at the television.

'You like Muggle-entertainment, Miss Jennings?'

'Oh, yes. But if you mind, I can turn off the television.'

'No, it is alright with me. Is there any interesting programme on?'

'Do you know Sense and Sensibility from Jane Austen?'

'I am familiar with it. I do read Muggle books now and then', Snape sneered.

'That's great! Then you will know the plot.'

'Movie adaptations of popular books can be a disappointment.'

'I know, but this is excellent, I can assure you. It's from 1995, the actors are great in it. Oh, it's on!'

Snape rolled his eyes, but when he made sure Alice is looking at the television, he smiled at her. The witch knew he watched her and she enjoyed it very much. It was somehow unbelievable that Snape sat on her couch, watching a film with her, drinking wine. Occasionally, she looked at him and she liked what she saw. His face was relaxed and calm, and he looked much younger that usually.

When the movie was over, Alice sighed.

'Did you like it, sir?'

'It was enjoyable.'

'You know, you're a bit like Colonel Brandon.'

'I am not.'

Alice giggled.

'Yes, you are.'

He pressed his lips in a thin line, but there was amusement in his eyes.

'It's late, I should go now', the dark wizard said when he put his glass down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. 'Thank you for the wine and the movie, Miss Jennings.'

Maybe it was the wine, or Alice felt more relaxed, but she put her hand on his arm when he started to stand up.

'Wait, sir, sorry… I wanted to ask you something', she pulled back her hand.

Snape sit back and watched her.

'I… I… when you were here. The first time. And you… touched my face…'

The wizard flinched.

'It was very inappropriate. I shouldn't have done that. I am really sorry. And this was also a mistake, I shouldn't have come here tonight.'

'I didn't mind it. Both thing were… not unwelcomed. But I would like you to be honest with me, sir. The reason why you did these thing is that… that you have feelings for me?'

Snape took a deep breath.

'Miss Jennings, you had too much wine. I go now, so you can sleep.' He stood up and headed to the door but before he could reach it, Alice jumped in and prevented him to open it. She stood between Snape and the door.

'Maybe I have alcohol in my system, but I know what I'm doing, sir. At least now I have the courage to ask you about it.'

'Alice…', said Snape wearily.

'Sir, please…'

He was standing so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. She looked in his eyes and she knew the answer, still, she needed to hear it.

'Yes', he said in a whisper.

Alice wanted to talk, but he shushed her.

'I understand what you are referring to. I know, you're of age, even in the Muggle world, but Miss Jennings, you're a student, I'm your teacher, I am… an authority and nothing can be more far from ideal than… having some kind of relationship with you.' He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a few seconds and continued. 'I do have feelings for you, I cannot deny that. Dumbledore knew it, too. I suppose that is the reason why he asked you to help me. Yet, you have to understand, that we can't do anything about it.'

'I understand. Thank you for your honesty, sir.' Tears burned Alice's eyes and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around Severus. She felt his body tighten, then relaxed and he hugged her back awkwardly.

'And if I graduate or…', her voice was muffled by Snape's cloak.

'If we survive the war? Then I suppose we can talk about it.'

She chuckled lightly.

'OK', she answered and stepped back; however, before she could let him out through the door, Snape pulled her back and put light kiss on her forehead. Then he released her and moved to open the door.

'See you on 1st of September, Miss Jennings. Good night!', and with that he disappeared in the night.

Alice touched her head where his mouth were a minute ago.

'Good night, professor.'

~0~

After Snape got home, he sat down in his wingchair in the sitting room on Spinner's End, with a bottle of fire whiskey. He didn't bother to get a glass. Luckily, Wormtail left the house so he was totally alone.

He never kissed a woman like he kissed Alice earlier that night. _Alright, it was not a real kiss_ , still, he couldn't forget it.

He had a handful of encounters with women, but it was always about getting sexual release. Whores from Knockturn Alley, witches in the Death Eater circle – during sex, he kissed them on the mouth. It never was emotional, although he was an attentive lover even with prostitutes. He always paid attention to make the women orgasm before he had his release. During his adult years, he learned how to please a woman, and he hoped that someday there will be a woman whom he could please and won't be only a one-night stand or a booty call.

Kissing Alice was so different, even if it was only a peck on her forehead. He sighed and took a big swig from the bottle. He didn't love her – he was sure in it. He hoped she didn't love him either, but he couldn't deny he found her pretty, intelligent and amusing. And he couldn't deny that he cared about her. He didn't know much about people's emotions, but he knew that this was a lethal combination that could lead to love. Not to mention that he was sexually attracted to the girl. _No, she is now a young woman now with nice curves and beautiful eyes; oh that fucked up erotic dream._

'Damn', he shouted and threw the whiskey bottle against the wall the liquid in it pouring everywhere. A few seconds later he regretted this and with a flick of his wand he repaired the bottle and with another spell, he managed to pour back the alcohol. Even Alice was a young adult now, she was his student and 20 years younger than him. Yes, age difference for wizards is not the same as in the Muggle world since wizards and witches live considerably longer than non-magical people, still, it was a bit awkward.

And there was Lily. It was so long ago but he couldn't forget her. He loved her. Or he loved her memory? It doesn't matter. She was in his heart, no matter what.

On the other hand Alice was alive. Her voice, her smile, her flowery scent was reality. It was here and now. He could touch her, feel her, and talk to her.

Severus shut his eyes. He had to set his priorities. _The first thing is to protect the students – including Alice – in Hogwarts, now that I am the Headmaster. The second thing is to defeat the Dark Lord. Every other thing are less important._

He stood up and felt his pants tighter than it supposed to be. He contemplated having cold shower but he knew the effect would be only temporary. So when he reached his bedroom, he shed his clothes, laid down on his bed, he pushed back the shame in the back of his mind, and started to stroke himself while recalling that scandalous yet wonderful dream about him and Alice at the lake. He needed only a few minutes to cum, whispering her name.

* * *

 **I know this was kind of short but on Hallowe'en, I'll put the treat in 'trick or treat' with an intense chapter ;)**


	14. One Step Further

**14\. One Step Further**

On the 30th August, Alice packed her trunk, locked the cottage, and took a train to London. She left her car at the cottage, she wouldn't need it anyway. She arrived in London in the evening and took a cab to Charing Cross Road. After paying for the cab, she grabbed her trunk and stepped in the Leaky Cauldron.

She haven't been there a lot of times but she could tell the difference. Usually, the pub was full with witches and wizards from different countries, drinking, eating, and talking happily. Now there were only a few people there, they didn't talk to each other but hid their faces. The mood was gravely.

Alice stepped up to the bar where Tom, the landlord was cleaning a glass.

'Good evening, miss', he smiled at her with every teeth he had which was no more than three or four. 'My name is Tom, how can I help you?'

'Hello, Tom, my name is Alice Jennings and I'd like to have a room for two nights.'

'Are you alone?'

'Yes. I'm leaving for Hogwarts on 1st September.'

'Ah, a Hogwarts-student? Very well. As you can see, we don't have many guests, most of the rooms are empty. Do you have any preference?'

'Not really but a room with a tub would be nice.'

'Alright, it will be room 12, then. Anything else?'

'Well, I didn't eat anything since noon and I'm starving. Can I have some stew with bread brought to my room? And a pot of tea as well.'

'Of course, Miss.'

Alice found her room quite cosy. The furniture was old and a bit battered, but the room was clean, the colours were friendly and the bath tub was large, and Alice found some bath oil, too. The stew brought by a house elf smelled deliciously, the bread was fresh from oven so after taking a hot bath and having a wonderful dinner, Alice went to bed and fell asleep immediately. Her last thought was Snape.

The next morning she slept in, eating breakfast around 10. She had to do some shopping in the Muggle part of London, so she went there first and sometime in the afternoon she tapped her wand on the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron to go to Diagon Alley. She loved that street, it was always cheerful, full with wizards and witches doing their shopping, having a tea or an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, buying books, owls, robes, or just standing in front of the colourful shops chatting.

But that was now the past. The shop windows were boarded up, the people weren't strolling on the streets but hurrying to their destination, there weren't any cheerful laughs or friendly small talks. The chilly mist which you can find anywhere in the country was thicker here. Alice pulled her cloak around her torso and with a deep breath, she went to buy the things for the new school year. She wasn't surprised that she saw more text books on her list which were openly on the darker side of magic but it was odder that she saw Snape's name on the letter from school with his new title: "Headmaster". He didn't mention her the promotion.

After buying her new books, new robes, quills, parchments and ingredients for potions, Alice decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. She wanted some hot meal, hot tea, a hot bath, a comfy bed and a nice book to read. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

'Hey, you!'

The voice was familiar. Alice turned around and saw Seamus Finnegan, a fellow 7th year student from Gryffindor.

'Oh, hello Seamus. How are you?', Alice asked smiling.

'Do you really ask how I am?' Seamus stepped closer and Alice saw on his face that he was furious. 'After Dumbledore's death you have the nerve to ask how I am?'

'Seamus, I'm sorry but I -'

'YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE KILLED DUMBLEDORE! AND INSTEAD OF ROTTING IN AZKABAN, HE'S NOW THE HEADMASTER IN HOGWARTS! YOUR HOUSE'S FAULT IS THAT YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK!'

'You really accusing ME for that?'

'Of course! You're one of them, too!'

'Seamus, I've never done anything against you!'

'Yes, you did! You are from Slytherin and that's enough! YOU AND YOUR FELLOW SLYTHERINS ARE USELESS AND EVIL BASTARDS NOT WORTHY FOR CALLING THEM WITCHES OR WIZARDS. I HOPE SOON YOU WILL ALL ROT IN HELL, YOU FILTH!'

Seamus spat in Alice's face, turned around and marched away. Alice just stood there in the circle of twenty or so people who watched the scene. She didn't dare to look at them afraid of seeing someone else who knew her, so she turned on the spot and practically ran back to the Leaky Cauldron, crying.

~0~

It was already dark when Alice ordered tea and some sandwiches in her room. She took a hot bath, pulled on her favourite cotton pyjamas with cats all over it and wanted to do nothing but crawl in her bed, do more crying and fell asleep.

There was a knock on her door. _Who the fuck can it be?,_ Alice thought. She grabbed her wand and held it in front of her while getting closer to the door.

'Who's there?'

There wasn't any answer but after a moment a beautiful silvery doe ran through the door. Alice's face lit up and she immediately opened the door.

'Professor Snape, how -' She held up her wand again. 'You're not the professor! Who are you?'

The man standing in the doorway was not Snape. He had a rounder face, green eyes, short brown hair, a smaller, less hawk-like nose and a goatee.

'Are you sure, Miss Jennings?', the stranger asked.

Alice furrowed her brows. It was Snape's voice and the Patronus was also Snape's but the man in front of her didn't look like Snape.

'You changed your attire, didn't you, sir?'

'Obviously', he drawled. 'Now, may I come in?'

'Yes, sorry.'

Alice stepped back and let Snape in. With a flick of his wand, he changed back his face and looked like his real self and murmuring _Muffliato_ he made sure no one will hear their conversation.

'Excuse me for this charade, Miss Jennings, but I didn't want anyone to see me.'

'I understand, sir. Please, take a seat. Would you like some tea? And how did you find me?'

'I'm a spy, it's my job to find people. Tea would be nice, thank you.'

Snape sat down to the small table in front of the fireplace while Alice poured tea with a slight blush on her face.

'Nice pyjamas, Miss Jennings.'

Alice blushed more.

'I didn't expect any guests tonight' she sat down on the chair right next to Snape, 'but I'm glad you're here. I had a horrible day.'

'It would be the talk of the town for a while.'

'You were there?'

'I was.'

'I didn't see you. Oh, yeah, I get it. You didn't look like yourself. Did you see everything?'

'Yes. You were ... very patient.'

'I was embarrassed and surprised. I couldn't do anything, I was shocked.'

'You should have hexed him. It would've serve him right.'

'Yeah, like that would've been really helpful knowing that he thinks that every Slytherin is a Death Eater. I just wiped down the spit from my face and came back here to cry.'

Snape sighed.

'Miss Jennings, I have to apologize that you have to go through this because of me.'

'It's not your fault, sir.'

'Yes, it is. I KILLED Dumbledore.'

'He told you to do it!'

'It doesn't matter!', Snape replied raising his voice.

'Yes, it does!' Alice slammed her hand on the table and jumped up from her seat. 'IT DOES MATTER! You're not a monster, sir! You're a spy but … a good spy.' Tears started to build up in her eyes. 'You're … you're the bravest man I know. Or I'll ever know.'

Snape looked up at her, uncharacteristically with a range of emotions on his face and in his eyes: guilt, sadness, surprise, admiration and passion. For Merlin knows how long they were just there looking at each other. The only voice in the room was their breathing and the crackling of the fire. Snape slowly stood up and took a step towards Alice. And another. Their bodies were only inches away. Alice looked closely in his obsidian eyes and it took her breath away. She started to move her head towards Snape's and she didn't have to wait too long for his response. Snape closed the gap between them and kissed Alice on the lips. The girl kissed back and immediately opened her mouth. Snape got the message and deepened the kiss using his tongue. He pulled her closer to his body and Alice pulled his head closer burying her hands in his hair. Their tongues duelled, Snape's hands roamed all around her body and Alice felt she was in flames. Alice pushed her hips to Snape's and he moaned deeply. Suddenly, something clicked in their head simultaneously and they broke the kiss. They took a step back and looked at each other. Snape looked utterly confused, Alice didn't know if she should cry or laugh.

'I should go', said Snape hastily, and without another glance at Alice, he left the room. Alice nodded absently and looked at the door, long after Snape was gone.

* * *

 **Happy Hallowe'en!**

 **In the next chapter:**

" _ **There was a dark cloud or smoke moving fast towards the castle and the tower. Alice didn't know what it was but she knew it can't be anything good. She took out her wand and recounted every jinx she knew, preparing for the worse."**_


	15. Rays of Light

**15\. Rays of Light**

It was horrible to be in Hogwarts in the autumn of 1997. Alice never thought that once it would be like this. True, her school years weren't exactly totally blissful but at least she learned new things, she could improve her magic, and that she enjoyed very much.

Now, with Voldemort's reign over the school, and having the Carrows as teachers, with Jenny's and Dumbledore's absence, it was pure nightmare. She was on a friendly term with other Slytherin underdogs, but it wasn't the same like having a best friend. Headmaster Snape was having a hard time, too, Alice could tell, and it made her heart bleed that she couldn't help him. The other teachers now really hated Snape, as did the students, except the Slytherins of course. Usually, he didn't have the time and energy for private lessons with Alice, so he usually just sent her books she could learn from.

One evening she was making her way to Snape's office – Dumbledore's ex-office –to bring him back a book about DADA when she met Luna Lovegood in a dark corridor. She was always cheerful, even in these hard times.

'Hello, Alice' Luna said. She always smiled at Alice who couldn't understand it: she was a Slytherin, no one smiled at her from other houses, not even from her own house. She appreciate it very much though.

'Hi Luna' Alice replied with a weak but kind smile. She liked Luna, she always thought about her like a ray of sunshine in a very dark place.

When Alice passed by Luna and rounded the corner, she heard a voice from behind.

'Ah, look, Amycus, who we got here!' Alice stopped in her track. _That bitch Alecto_ , she thought.

'Now we have a nice evening, Alecto!' Every time Alice heard the Carrows' voices, she felt bile coming up in her throat. She didn't remember if she ever hated people so much than those monsters.

'How can be someone so fucking cheerful every time?' Alecto asked. _Oh no, it's Luna!_ Without thinking, Alice disillusioned herself and went back to the other corridor. She saw them immediately: the Carrows were standing opposite Luna.

'There's always something to be happy for' the girl replied to the Death Eaters with a very calm voice.

The siblings guffawed.

'Oh, really?' said Amycus. 'Let's see if you will smile after you got a taste from our second favourite curse. _Cru_ –'

He didn't have time to throw the curse on Luna. Alice stupefied him without a voice, and before Alecto could react, she was hexed to. They were lying on their backs, rolling their eyes trying to take a look on their attacker. Alice moved closer, still invisible.

'Go Luna' she whispered. Luna smiled back and left the corridor, skipping. Alice turned to the Death Eaters, and whispered ' _Obliviate!_ '

Ten minutes later, Alice knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office. She heard a muffled 'Enter' from inside and stepped in the room.

'Good evening, Professor Snape!'

The dark wizard sat at his desk, scribbling something on a parchment. He looked tired and much older than he was. When he heard her voice, he looked up.

'Good evening, Miss Jennings. You are five minutes late, which is very uncharacteristic of you and you look – flushed. Are you ill?'

'Oh' replied Alice and she put a hand on her face. It was hot and sweaty. 'I'm sorry, Headmaster. I was … well … there was a little commotion in one of the corridors.'

Snape put down his quill and leaned back in his chair.

'What do you mean there was a little commotion?' he asked slowly.

Alice felt herself blush.

'A student was kind of attacked.'

Snape stood up suddenly.

'What?'

'It's ok, she is alright.'

'Miss Jennings, will you tell me the whole story, or should I pull out every single word from you?'

Alice sighed.

'Luna Lovegood met the Carrows. They wanted to hurt her. I was there, too, and I just couldn't let them … do it.'

'Don't tell me you attacked the Carrows, Miss Jennings! Love it or not, they are your teachers! They are Death Eaters!'

'I'm afraid I did.'

For several seconds, Snape just stood there. He couldn't believe his ears.

'Are. You. Out. Of. Your. Mind?' With every single word he took a step closer to Alice. She gulped but was ready to stand up for herself.

'Maybe I am, sir.'

Snape's nostrils flared, he spun and he went back to his desk. His back was towards Alice.

'Do you have any idea, Miss Jennings, how hard is for me to control the Carrows? These past three months since the start of term …' His voice was low.

'No, sir' Alice replied feeling guilty. She didn't want to make harm.

'Of course you don't know. You're as foolish as Potter' he muttered.

Alice felt suddenly very angry.

'Foolish? THEY WANTED TO CRUCIO HER!' she shouted at Snape's back.

The wizard turned around.

'What did you say?'

'They wanted to crucio her! They wanted to crucio a girl! So I disillusioned myself, stunned them, and used the Memory Charm on them. They didn't see me and I used wandless magic. I'm really sorry, but I just couldn't stand there doing nothing.'

Snape didn't say anything just watching her. Alice sniffed.

'I know I shouldn't have done that. Yes, it was very foolish of me. I'm such a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin' she whispered.

In the next moment she felt two arms pulling her close to something warm and solid. Severus kissed her so fervently on the mouth that Alice thought it will leave a bruise on her lips. Anyhow she kissed him back and they snogged for several minutes. When they finally needed some fresh air, they stayed in each other's embrace, their foreheads touching.

'You were very brave. You're not a pathetic excuse for anything at all, understood?' Severus said with a hoarse voice.

'Yeah. You made it pretty clear.'

'I'm sor –'

'No, don't! Don't be sorry … Severus. I missed this. I missed you.'

'Alice, promise me something. The next time you won't do anything like this. You will alert me but you will not intervene.'

'I'll try.'

'Promise me.'

'Alright, I promise.'

He kissed her forehead and pulled back.

'You have to go, Alice. It's almost curfew.'

Alice nodded and opened her backpack.

'I brought back your book. It was a good read' she smiled.

'I'm glad you liked it. Well, good night, Miss Jennings.'

'Good night, sir.'

Before Alice shut the door behind herself, she heard Snape's voice.

'Sod off, Albus!'

~0~

Several weeks later they managed to organize a private Potions lessons just before the Christmas break. Alice was very happy about that.

'That will be all for tonight, Miss Jennings' said Snape at the end of the lesson.

Alice cleaned up her cauldron but didn't head to the door. Instead, she took a deep breath and stepped closer to Snape, who was standing at the ingredients shelf with his back to her.

'Professor?', asked Alice in a low voice.

'Yes, Miss Jennings?', replied Snape without turning around.

'Err… It will be Christmas…'

'I am very aware of it.'

'I know but… I was thinking…'

Snape turned around but didn't say anything just quirked his eyebrow.

'I wanted to give you something, sir. For Christmas. A gift.'

Snape looked puzzled.

'Miss Jennings, there's no need to…'

'Sir, please, let me finish.'

The dark wizard nodded.

'I know that you can hardly get any break. You have to take care of the school and the students but you also have to follow your mission. So, I thought that maybe you'll need a place to relax. The school is not good for it and I assume that your home isn't either because the other Death Eaters know where you live. I have a place.'

'What?'

'The cottage. I won't be there for the Christmas break or during the school year. You can go there to rest and be alone.'

Snape looked shocked.

'Miss Jennings, that is very – ah – thoughtful of you but I can't accept it.'

'Why?'

'Because…', but Snape couldn't find the reason.

'Professor, just think about it.'

They looked in each other's eyes and they both knew that in other circumstances that would be the moment when they would kiss. After half a minute or so, Snape sighed.

'Alright, I think about it.'

Alice smiled widely.

'Just wait here a moment', Snape said and hurried out of the room. When he came back, he held two small notebooks in his hand and gave one to Alice.

'I didn't mean this to be a Christmas gift but now we could say it is.'

'A notebook, sir?'

'Not just any notebook. I charmed them. If you write in yours, I will see it immediately in mine. And vice versa. If you get a message from me, the book will glow. If you want to communicate with me, use this. It's safer than an owl.'

Alice caressed the notebook and looked up at Snape.

'Oh, very clever, sir! Thank you!'

'Now, go back to your dorm, Miss Jennings.'

'Alright, sir. Oh, I almost forgot. If you decide to go to the cottage, you'll be able to go through the wards but you will need a password to open the door.'

'Very well, what is the password?'

Alice blushed a little.

'You have to know, professor, when I moved into the cottage, it was after I had that row with Professor Dumbledore, more precisely, with his painting. And I was still mad at him.'

'What is the password, Miss Jennings?'

'It's … _meddling old coot_.'

For a moment it was silence but then Snape started to laugh. Alice never heard him laugh and it was a wonderful experience for her. After a minute or so, Severus calmed down.

'You should really go back to the dormitory, now.'

'Yes, sir. See you after Christmas, sir.'

'Have nice break, Miss Jennings. And I will think about your offer.'

~o~

It was Christmas Eve and Alice sat in her room on the bed at her brother's house. The family gathered there for the holidays. The others were asleep now but Alice was restless: Severus was on her mind. Finally, she took out the notebook he gave her and grabbed a quill. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table: it was past midnight.

AJ: 'Hello, professor. I hope you're alright. I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas.'

Alice realized that the time and the date of her message appeared on the margin. Except for that, nothing happened. Maybe the magic didn't work and her message wasn't sent. Or Severus was on a Death Eater-meeting. Or maybe, finally, he was able to go to bed before midnight. Alice waited a few minutes, then closed the notebook, put it on the bedside table and turned off the lights. She lied down on the bed and tried to fell asleep when she felt something was off. She opened her eyes and there was light in the room: the notebook glowed! Alice turned on the lights and opened the book. There was writing under her words.

SS: 'Good evening, Miss Jennings. Merry Christmas to you as well.'

Alice got extremely excited. With a slight trembling in her hand, she started to write.

AJ: 'Professor! I was afraid a bit that the notebook doesn't work.'

After a few seconds the reply came.

SS: 'Did you assume that my magic won't work?'

AJ: 'No, professor, of course not!'

SS: 'Relax, Miss Jennings. I'm just teasing you. The notebook was in the other room so I didn't notice your message right away.'

AJ: 'Oh, okay. How is your break going, sir?'

SS: 'Quite alright. Every student went home, no one stayed in the castle, thank Merlin.'

AJ: 'So you can have a little rest, can't you, sir?'

SS: Yes, I can. It also helps that I'm not at Hogwarts.'

AJ: 'Are you at your house, sir?'

SS: 'No.'

There was a short pause. Alice didn't want to invade his privacy asking where he was but she hoped…

SS: 'I'm at your cottage.'

Alice squealed. Thank Merlin, she put a _Muffliato_ on her room.

AJ: 'Really, sir? That is great! Are you feeling well there? Make yourself home at the cottage, sir. You can read the books, watch the telly – anything you want.'

SS: 'It is very quiet and calm here, at this moment that is all I want.

AJ: 'I'm glad to hear it, sir. But what if something happens in the castle?'

SS: 'I have one of Phineus Nigellus Black's painting with me. There's three of them: one is in the castle, one is with me. The third one is somewhere else. If there's something wrong, Black alerts me.'

AJ: 'Oh. I hope, Headmaster Black enjoys his new place in the cottage.'

SS: 'Not very much. He said it's too Muggle.'

AJ: 'What a surprise…'

SS: 'Are you with your family, Miss Jennings?'

AJ: 'Yes, we are at my brother's in Germany. But the others are all asleep now, I'm in my room.'

SS: 'And why aren't sleeping, Miss Jennings?'

AJ: 'I couldn't fall sleep.'

SS: 'So you wrote to me.'

Alice blushed.

AJ: 'I wanted to know if you're doing alright.'

SS: 'Now you know that I do. You should go to bed, Miss Jennings. You need to rest, too.'

AJ: 'Alright, sir. Sweet dreams!'

SS: 'Good night, Miss Jennings.'

~o~

During the following days, Snape and Alice exchanged quite a few messages. They agreed that Alice's next Potions lesson will be on 31st December since she planned to go back to school earlier than the end of the break.

Alice flew to London than took the Knight Bus to Hogwarts because she wasn't sure she could apparate between two places so far from each other without injuring herself. However, the experience was so horrible and she felt so nauseated after the trip that she decided that the next time, she will choose apparating over taking the Knight Bus, even if she loses an arm or a leg

Before the lesson, Alice visited her favourite spot in the castle: the Astronomy Tower. She had some time before she had to go Snape's quarters, so she just stood there watching the clear sky, the full moon, the mountains and the great lake. The weather was cold but Alice didn't mind it. It made her thoughts clearer. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 8PM, it was time to go down to the dungeons. Suddenly she saw some movement in the sky. There was a dark cloud or smoke moving fast towards the castle and the tower. Alice didn't know what it was but she knew it can't be anything good. She took out her wand and started to recount every jinx she knew. It was now clear that the cloud, or more like, the smoke will rise down on the Astronomy Tower. Alice prepared herself: the moment the smoke landed, she pointed her wand towards it and shouted _Stupefy_. For her relief and surprise, the cloud fell down with a thud. It was solid now.

Alice took a few tentative steps towards it with her wand in front of her pointing at the thing. It was all black, so she lit up her wand. And gasped.

'Professor!'

Alice kneeled down.

'Professor Snape, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a Death Eater. I mean, an evil Death Eater. Oh, sorry, I release you at once.' With a flick of her wand she did it.

Snape sat up, they were very close to each other.

'It is quite alright, Miss Jennings. I should have been more careful. I didn't realise you were here, I was lost in my thoughts. I should take points for hexing the Headmaster but your reaction and spell was excellent so I just leave it there.'

He stood up, Alice was still kneeling on the floor. She was in a bit of shock.

'Come now, Miss Jennings, we have a private lesson.' Severus held out a hand for Alice and she took it. For her surprise, when she stood, Snape didn't release her hand even if she started to move towards the stairs while he stayed on his spot.

'Sir, aren't we going?'

'There's an easier way to go there.' With that, he pulled the girl closer to him and put his arms around her. Before Alice could anything ask, Severus turned on the spot and in the next moment they stood in the dungeons, in Snape's chambers. They didn't release each other.

'I thought you can't apparate in Hogwarts, sir.' Alice looked up at him, she could feel his soft breath on her face.

'Being the Headmaster has its benefits', Snape replied with a smirk.

They worked for hours but Alice didn't mind. She really enjoyed these private lessons, she felt she learned more in the last year than she learned in her whole Hogwarts-time. When she finished her potion, she cleared the table and looked at her watch.

'Oh!'

'What is it, Miss Jennings?'

'It is almost midnight, sir! It is almost New Year! Ten, nine, eight…'

Alice didn't realize that Snape got closer and he stood right beside her.

'Four, three, two, one, happy –', she looked up where she thought the man stood. Then a hand cupped her face and in the next moment she felt his mouth on her lips. She immediately kissed back him although the kiss didn't last long.

Snape opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Alice silenced him with a finger on his lips.

'No apologising.'

He nodded and stepped back.

'Good night, Miss Jennings, and a happy New Year.'

'Happy New Year, sir.'

* * *

 **Two updates in two days? Yes! You know as we are getting closer and closer to the end, I'm getting more and more excited. I hope you too!**

 **It's my duty to warn you, that the next two chapters will contain lots of smut, in the next one for example:**

" _ **He pulls off her sweater and unbuttons her shirt and when he sees her breast in her bra, he moans. He grabs her hips and puts her on the table. His frock coat and shirt is on the floor and she scrapes her nails on his chest."**_

 **If you don't really like that kind of stuff, you can jump right to the 18** **th** **chapter when I upload it, you'll still be able to understand the plot.**


	16. Longing

**16\. Longing**

Alice was thankful for knowing the silencing charm. With that, she could be sure that her roommates won't know what she's doing behind the curtains on her bed.

For a while, she tried to fight the urge but it didn't help. It just get stronger and stronger and Alice gave up. At those evenings, she used the _Muffliato_ and let herself go with the flow.

She knew, it was normal in her age to be aroused a lot. Normally, people thought that it would be only the teenager boys who would think about sex 24/7 but teenage girls did that, too. Alice was almost a year older than her classmates and it was no better for her, maybe it was worse.

She was in love with Severus Snape and she was attracted to him. He wasn't the guy who would people find attractive but he was handsome in his own way and Alice was crazy about his deep brown eyes and silky soft baritone voice. He was also tall, and thin, and dark haired, and intelligent with sarcastic attitude – absolutely Alice's type.

Sadly, they couldn't do the deed, it would have been very wrong. So Alice tried to find another way to find sexual release. Often, she had erotic dreams featuring Snape. It was kind of awkward to meet him the following day.

When she woke up early from this dreams, she was so worked up that she had to do something about it. Sometimes, she had daydreaming about having sex with Snape – those days she couldn't wait until bedtime so she could do something.

Since things turned for the worse in the wizarding world and in Hogwarts, even if Snape didn't teach as a Headmaster, he had a lot of things to do. There were no more time for their private lessons. Alice saw him only at the meals. She missed because she learned so much on the one-on-one lessons. Now she was able to brew the more difficult potions plus Snape taught her jinxes and counterjinxes. The best lesson was when he taught her how to cast a Patronus. She didn't tell him which memory she used for the spell: it was the night, her birthday, when he told her he liked her. Her Patronus was a cheetah. Alice was a bit disappointed, she hoped it would be a doe like Snape's. Or a bat.

To be so close to him on the lessons left Alice always feeling funny. His voice, his scent, his body heat – at the end of the night, she was often aroused. On those nights, after getting back to the dormitory, she quickly took a quick shower, put on her pyjamas, and crawled in her bed. She shot the curtains around the bed, cast the _Muffliato_ , shut her eyes, and let her thoughts wandering, letting her hands move over her body, mostly on her breasts, and between her legs.

Usually, she imagined the same scenario: she is already finished with her potion, she clears the table. She wants to grab her bag but Snape stops her. He doesn't say anything but steps closer to her and put his hands on either side of her. She can't go to anywhere not that she wants to. The dungeon is hot because of the fire under the cauldrons, and Alice could feel sweat trickling down on her back. Snape looks at her very closely, she can smell his scent, and she licks her lips. Snape takes this as a sign and kisses her. Their kisses are passionate and they are slowly shedding their clothes. Alice hates that he has so many buttons on his frock coat. He pulls off her sweater and unbuttons her shirt, and when he sees her breast in her bra, he moans. He grabs her hips and puts her on the table. His frock coat and shirt is on the floor and she scrapes her nails on his chest. He unclasps her bra and kiss and sucks her breasts and nipples. She begs him to go lower. With a light chuckle, he pulls down her skirt and her knickers and kisses her on her clit. She gasps and grasps the edge of the table. She is so aroused that with a few licks, he sends her to the edge and her body shudders during her orgasm. He pulls down his trousers and his boxers and she grabs his cock immediately. She strokes him and he whispers her name. She tells him to fuck her now and he obeys. His cock slides easily in her wet hole and he starts to pump. He pulls her closer to his body and she feels another orgasm coming. She screams his name not caring if anyone hears it. Her nails dug in his back and he pumps frantically. With a groan and a few more strokes he releases his seed in her and jerks his head back.

Sometimes Alice didn't have to finish the fantasy, she orgasmed before the end. After coming down from her high, she usually fell asleep quickly, whispering his name, whishing he would be there with her, holding her in his arms.

* * *

 **I know this was short, but I wanted to emphasize that Alice is just as physically attracted to Severus as him to her. The hotness continues in the next chapter:**

" ' _ **Are you sure? Because if I start I don't think I will be able to stop,' he asked in a low voice.**_

' _ **I am hundred percent sure.' "**_


	17. The Prince's Last Night

**17\. The Prince's Last Night**

Alice couldn't sleep. It was 11PM, her roommates were already asleep. She was restless and something didn't feel right. The last few months were quite bad. Alice always loved spring, it was the season which used to bring new hopes and new beginnings but not anymore. Snape was so overwhelmed with his duties as a Death Eater and more importantly, as a Headmaster who had to protect his students in secret that he didn't have enough time anymore for Alice and their extra classes. Most of the time she talked to him with the help of their special notebooks but he was more tight-lipped than he usually was. Alice was worried about him. Moreover, in the last two weeks or so, she had a very bad feeling. She couldn't put a finger on what was wrong but she felt in her gut. Finally, she pulled out the notebook and in the confines of the curtains around her bed she started to write in it.

AJ: Professor, are you in the castle?

After a minute or so, the notebook glowed.

SS: I am.

AJ: Can I come over to your office?

SS: I don't think it would be a good idea. Is there something wrong? Are you ill?

AJ: I'm not sick but I'm not okay. I can't explain it because I don't really understand it either. Please…

Snape's reply didn't come quickly.

SS: Very well, you may come over but use the Disillusionment charm.

Alice didn't bother to change her clothes, she stayed in a tank top and cotton pyjama pants. She pulled on a slipper, cast the charm over her body and left the dormitory. Halfway to Snape's chambers which was now the one connected to the Headmaster's office that strange feeling got stronger and then it clicked in Alice's head. She knew exactly what she had to do.

'Do you know how dangerous it is to roam the halls in the night?' hissed Snape her when he escorted her in his living room.

'I know and I'm really sorry but I had to come.'

Alice didn't sit down but took a few steps closer to Snape.

'What is wrong, Miss Jennings?' Snape's voice was a bit softer now.

'I think it's coming.'

'What is coming?'

'The end. I can feel it. The final battle. Here or elsewhere – I don't know but I know that it's very near. I know it sounds stupid but you have to trust me. I feel it in my guts.'

'Miss Jennings …'

'Please, call me Alice. I'm not here as your student.'

Snape shook his head.

'Alice, you shouldn't be here.'

The girl took another step closer to Snape. Her breasts brushed against his chest.

'I know. Severus.' She never called him like that before. 'But I had to come. I _needed_ to come.' Slowly, she put a hand on his face. 'I know we had an agreement, but I have a strong feeling that I won't graduate this year. For one reason or another.'

The wizard closed his eyes.

'I know what you want,' he spoke slowly and carefully, 'and I want it too but…'

'Severus, look at me, please.'

He opened his eyes and the blackness of the pupils was almost suffocating.

'I don't know if we survive this war, but before everything ends I want us to be happy. I want us to do what we wanted to do for a long time. I'm of age and if it bothers you, I finish my studies right now without graduation, I'll quit the school right now. I don't care about my education anymore. All I care about is you. I want to see you happy. I want to make you happy.'

He sighed before pulling her closer.

'I will so regret this,' he murmured in her ear.

'I promise you won't,' she replied. Severus moaned and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and instantly pushed her tongue in his mouth. With a swift move, he lifted her up and brought her in his bedroom. He stopped next to the large four poster bed and put her down.

'Are you sure? Because if I start I don't think I will be able to stop,' he asked in a low voice.

'I am hundred percent sure.'

'And are you … ?' his voice was tentative.

'I'm not a virgin. I know what will happen', she smiled at him.

'Do you, now?' He grinned at her and softly grabbed her left breast caressing the nipple with his thumb through the material of her top.

She gasped and arched her back. Severus chuckled and with his other hand he grabbed her right breast while kissing Alice on her throat. She was in heaven. She put a hand on his crotch and started to massage his member. It wasn't fully erect yet but it was already quite large. Alice couldn't wait to see it and feel it. Snape groaned again.

'If you continue that with your hand, the night will end too soon.'

'We have time, Severus,' she replied in a husky voice. With her other hand she pulled his head closer so she could whisper in his ear. 'I'm not planning to leave your chambers until dawn.'

With that, the wizard grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. She grinned at him, took a step backwards and took of her pants. She never wore knickers under her pyjama pants so she stood there in all her naked glory.

'Merlin, you are beautiful,' Snape croaked. 'Lie down on the bed.'

Alice obeyed and crawled in the middle of the bed. Her pale body on the Slytherin green silk bedsheets was a wonderful sight and Severus couldn't believe how lucky he was. He shed his clothes as well and Alice could finally see his dick. It was long and thick and seemingly hard as rock. The wizard's body was lean but toned and he had scars all over his torso. The latter didn't bother the witch: she thought he looked gorgeous.

Severus joined her on the bed and kissed her again. When they both needed air, they pulled back and he went lower. He kissed her on her throat, his next goal were her breasts. They were round, soft, perky, and a bit larger than the average.

'Your breasts are delicious,' Severus whispered when he took a nipple in his mouth while massaging the other.

'Thanks,' gasped Alice. The man licked and sucked her breast and it felt wonderful. The way he cherished her body made her feel beautiful. Severus took his time with her breasts then he went lower, kissing Alice's belly all the way down. He murmured something on her skin and Alice felt warm. _Contraceptive charm_ , she realized. _He is so thoughtful._ Finally, he settled himself between her legs and looked up at her. She was panting and her skin was flushed. With a smile, Severus parted her outer lips and licked deep in her hole. Alice moaned and grabbed the sheets. Severus took another long lick.

'Again, you taste delicious' he said and his sexy deep baritone voice between her legs made the witch crazy. He licked her again and sucked on her clit. Alice's hips jerked up and Snape knew he hit the spot. He sucked her clit again and she moaned deeply. Severus alternated between sucking and licking while Alice's breathing got faster. She started to knead her breast with one hand while with the other she grabbed Severus' head. He knew she needed release so he put two fingers in her hole and found her g-spot almost instantly.

'Oh, gods, fuck!' Alice screamed and she didn't even had her first orgasm yet. Severus hurried his moves, the licking, the sucking, and massaging her g-spot – half a minute later the witch screamed again, this time only incoherent words came out of her mouth. Her body shook violently, and Severus continued to lick her juices until she rode out her orgasm. The man emerged from between her legs, and he laid down next to the witch who could hardly breathe.

'Severus … this … was … God … I can't even…'

Snape chuckled.

'Thank you' he kissed her. Her skin was coated with sweat and it was glistening in the light of the fire in the hearth.

After a few minutes of rest, Alice felt her energy coming back. She pushed Severus on his back and straddled his lips.

'It's you turn,' she said kissing him passionately. She made the same trail he did before kissing lightly every scar on his chest. When she kissed his belly button, Snape realised what she wanted to do.

'Alice, stop!'

She looked up.

'What? Did I something wrong?'

'No, it's just … you don't have to do it.'

'What do you mean?'

'You don't have to pleasure me with your mouth.'

She smiled.

'Severus, I want to taste you just like you wanted to taste me. And I want to give you pleasure. Unless you don't enjoy it, I will do it.'

'Alright' he croaked and leaned back on the pillows. Alice slid lower and took his penis in her hand. She lifted it a little so she could lick his balls. Severus groaned. Alice licked the base and let her tongue slid all along the cock's length. When she reached the head she put it in her mouth and licked the top of it. Severus groaned again. The witch slid her head lower. The wizard was so endowed that he couldn't fit in her mouth but while she sucked rhythmically the top half of his dick, she pumped the lower half with her hand. Soon, she could hear that his breathing got faster and he was groaning constantly.

'Alice, dear, I can't take it longer' he whispered.

'It's alright, Severus, let it go' she replied between sucks. 'I want to taste you.' In a few seconds the wizard came in her mouth with an animalistic groan. Alice swallowed his cum and licked the remains from his penis. She laid down next to him. He looked relaxed.

'Where did you learn this?' Snape panted while she put an arm around her.

'My first and only boyfriend was very eager to teach me.'

'Remind me to send him a thank you note.'

Alice chuckled.

'Do you have some wine, Severus?'

'I think I do but I don't think I have the strength to summon it.'

'It's alright. I can bring it here in the Muggle way.'

'The wine is in the kitchenette. And there are glasses, too.'

Half an hour and half a bottle wine later the pair were kissing on the bed again. Alice could feel Severus' fully erect member on her thigh.

'Severus, now.'

'Who would have thought you could be so eager' said Snape teasingly.

He sat up on his knees while she laid on her back and he put her legs around his hips. He grabbed her breasts and put the tip of his penis to her entrance. With a slow push he entered her. Alice moaned.

'You are so fucking marvellously tight,' Severus groaned. 'I'm not hurting you, am I?'

'No but if you could wait a bit so I can adjust…'

'Of course' Severus leaned down and kissed her gently.

After several seconds she nodded, he pulled out of her and entered her again. It was now much more pleasurable for Alice. Severus started to pump in her while kneading her breasts. Alice couldn't help but moan constantly: this whole thing felt so right. He pushed up her hips a bit and the witch moaned loudly. In this angle he could hit her g-spot with every push and she could feel her orgasm building again. Severus started to move harder and faster. Swear coated their skin and the slapping voice of her bodies echoed in the room mingled with their heavy breathing and moans. Not long after, Alice's body jerked up and she screamed out loud Severus' name. He couldn't hold longer and with a groan he came in her. He fell down on her but she didn't mind: it felt so good. They fell asleep instantly

Around 3PM Alice woke up. Severus moved a bit, he was now lying beside her, his arms around her body. She smiled at him and started to stroke his face. He opened his eyes and smiled back at her. He kissed her and pulled her closer. Alice slid her hand down and started to stroke his dick. He mimicked her and slid a hand between her legs. With their simultaneous strokes they got aroused very fast.

'Get on all fours', Severus told her and she did it instantly. He positioned himself behind her and feeling her ready, he pushed in her. Alice moaned but pushed back to be closer to him. He started to move in her in a fast pace while kneading one breast and massaging her clit.

'Harder, Severus, harder', Alice moaned.

'If you wish,' replied Severus and fucked her harder. Soon they both came and collapsed on the bed. They scooted closer to lie in each other's arms. Severus covered themselves with a blanket and the lovers fell asleep again.

* * *

 **In the next chapter:**

" _ ***'Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago* in the Shrieking Shack –'**_

 _ **Alice screamed in terror."**_


	18. The End

**A/N: The texts between the asterisks are from Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **18\. The End**

Something was off in the castle. Most of the students were in their common room but Alice was restless, she had a feeling that something important is happening somewhere in the school. Her mind was full of last night which she spent in Snape's chambers having sex with him for the first time, but she had to put those thoughts away for now. She sneaked out from the dorm and started to run. She didn't know where to go so decided to listen to her instincts. It lead her to a corridor where she heard noises. At the other end of the corridor she saw McGonagall on one side and Snape standing on the other. She knew instantly what is happening: Snape was in trouble. Her wand was already pulled out as she got closer to the scene. She walked silently and it seemed that no one realized she was there. In the next few minutes, things happened so fast she just stood there, trying to understand what she saw.

*Snape stepped nearer, and his eyes flitted over Professor McGonagall into the air around her …

'I was under the impression', said Snape, 'that Alecto had apprehended an intruder.'

'Really?' said Professor McGonagall. 'And what gave you that impression?'

Snape made a slight flexing movement of his left arm, where the Dark Mark was branded into his skin.

'Oh, but naturally,' said Professor McGonagall. 'You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, I forgot.'

Snape pretended not to have heard her. His eyes were still probing the air all about her and he was moving gradually closer, with an air of hardly noticing what he was doing.

'I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva.'

'You have some objection?'

'I wonder what could have brought you out of your bed in this late hour?'

'I thought I heard a disturbance, ' said Professor McGonagall.

'Really? But all seems calm.'

Snape looked into her eyes.

'Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I must insist – '

Professor McGonagall moved … her wand slashed through the air and for a split second Harry thought that Snape must crumple, unconscious, but the swiftness of his Shield Charm was such that McGonagall was thrown off balance. She brandished her wand at a torch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket [the flames] became a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape -*

For a second, through the flick of flames, Snape looked at Alice. He realized now that she was there and time slowed down. After saying good-bye early in the morning, they didn't met that day. Alice could see a row of emotions on his face: anger, fear and caring. She knew it is possible that this was the last time they saw each other alive but she also knew she can't do anything to help him. Tears welled up in her eyes. Finally he looked away and flicked his wand.

*Then it was no longer fire, but a great, black serpent that McGonagall blasted to smoke, which reformed and solidified in seconds to become a swarm of pursuing daggers: Snape avoided them only by forcing the suit of armour in front of him, and with echoing clangs the daggers sank, one after another, into its breast –

'Minerva!' said a squeaky voice [there were] Professor Flitwick and Sprout sprinting up the corridor towards them in their nightclothes, with the enormous Professor Slughorn panting at the rear.

'No!' squealed Flitwick, raising his wand. 'You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!'

Flitwicks spell hit the suit of armour behind which Snape had taken shelter: with a clatter it came to life. Snape struggled free of the crushing arms and sent it flying towards his attackers … [in the next moment] Snape was in full flight, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout all thundering after him: Snape hurtled through a classroom door and, moments later … McGonagall [cried], 'Coward! COWARD!'*

Alice's heart sank: hearing the others calling the bravest man she knew and the one she loved, a coward. She got closer to the classroom's door and saw a hole in the window, _he flew away_ , she thought. She was in shock but managed to step away from the door as McGonagall told the others to go in the Great Hall. Alice heard the witch telling Slughorn *'I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes also,' said Professor McGonagall. 'If you wish to leave with your students, we shall not stop you. But if any of you attempt to sabotage our resistance, or take up arms against us within this castle, then, Horace, we duel to kill.'*

Alice started to run back to her dorm ignoring Filch shouting at her for being in the corridors after hours. She didn't have time, she had to talk to other students.

~o~

Alice shivered when she heard Voldemort's voice for the first time. The Great Hall was now full with students and the staff, Professor McGonagall took the charge and stood in the front.

*Give me Harry Potter,' said Voldemort's voice, 'and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

'You have until midnight.'

The silence swallowed them all again. … Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and he recognised Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, 'But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!'

Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors in front of him had risen and stood facing, not Harry but the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and, almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking towards Pansy instead, and Harry, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves.

'Thank you, Miss Parkinson,' said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. 'You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your house could follow.'*

'NOOOOOOO!', Alice roared and stepped out from the crowd facing McGonagall with her wand out.

'Miss Jennings –', started McGonagall.

'I WON'T GO ANYWHERE!'

'Miss Jennings, how dare you to use this voice with me?'

'With all due respect, Professor McGonagall I won't go anywhere. I've had enough in my seven years in Hogwarts! I was mocked and hated by other students because I'm a Slytherin! Last August Seamus Finnegan spat on me because he thought it was my fault that Professor Snape killed Professor Dumbledore. But there's one thing you don't know: how can I be on the side of the Death Eaters if they are killing people like me?'

McGonagall gaped at her and after a few seconds, it dawned on her.

'Miss Jennings, you're a –'

'Yes, I'm a Muggle-born Slytherin and it's time for me to take revenge on the Death Eaters. And if you want to throw me out then I will fight you as well.'

Alice's chest heaved fast with her breaths and no one said anything in the room. After several seconds of silence, Minerva cleared her throat.

'Very well, Miss Jennings, you may stay.'

'There are a few other Slytherins who I think wish to stay.' Alice nodded towards the others from her house and a dozen students also emerged from the crowd and stood behind her.

McGonagall smiled a little then turned to Filch.

'Mr. Filch, please, escort the other Slytherins to the Entrance Hall.'

~0~

Screams, death, dust, flashes of green and red light, smell of blood – these were things which came to Alice's mind later when she thought back of the Battle of Hogwarts. She put all of her frustration and anger into the jinxes and hexes she shot towards Death Eaters, werewolves and all of Voldemort's allies. She saw the deaths of her schoolmates and the destroying of the castle. But she didn't see Snape anywhere.

Alice duelled with a Death Eater in the Great Hall trying to disarm him when she heard cheers and screams. She finally managed to disarm the masked wizard and turned towards the centre of the Great Hall.

'Harry!'

'HE'S ALIVE!'

Voldemort and Harry was in the centre of the crowd and began circle each other. No one fought now, everyone know that this was the final battle: all or nothing for one side or the other.

Alice didn't let her wand down although she listened to the dialogue of Potter and Voldemort.

*Severus Snape wasn't yours,' said Harry. 'Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?*

What?, Alice gasped. How did Harry know this?

*Snape's Patronus was a doe,' said Harry, 'the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realised,' he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, 'he asked to spare her life, didn't he?'*

Suddenly, Alice felt jealous and squeezed her wand hard.

*He desired her, that was all,' sneered Voldemort, 'but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him –'

'Of course he told you that,' said Harry, 'but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!'*

Alice tried to process everything she heard in the last several minutes. She had to find Severus to ask him. But where is he? Why isn't he in the Great Hall? She shook her head and listened to Voldemort.

*'Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago* in the Shrieking Shack –'

Alice screamed in terror. The people around her heard her, but she didn't care. She fought her way through the crowd and started to run. She was dead tired and her whole body ached but she couldn't believe that Snape was dead. Her tears flew down on her face and there was a wound on her thigh that opened up and bled leaving red dots on the ground – she didn't care.

When she reached the shack she realized, she's never been inside. The door was locked but with a flick of her wand she exploded the entrance. She was now very good with silent spells. She looked around downstairs but couldn't find any clue from Snape.

'Severus! Severus! It's me, Alice!' No one answered.

Then she ran upstairs and stepped into the first room she saw.

In the middle of the room there was a huge dark spot on the floor. She kneeled and examined it: it was blood, a lot of it.

'No… no… no…'

Alice was crying now.

'SEVERUS! SEVERUS!'

She stood up and ran to the room next door and the other and the other. Nothing. Snape was nowhere to be seen. She went back to the first room and collapsed on the floor next to the dried blood. She felt something in her jeans pocket: it was the notebook Severus gave her with a pen attached to it. She opened up the notebook and scribbled a message with a trembling hand.

AJ: Severus, where are you?

Deep down, Alice somehow she won't get any answer. She closed the notebook, and crying hard drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

 **In the next chapter:**

" ' _ **Maybe, maybe the Death Eaters took him…'**_

' _ **For what?', Alice whispered.**_

' _ **To bury him, Miss Jennings.'**_

' _ **No… he can't be dead… No…' Alice laid back down on the filthy floor, sobbing hard."**_


	19. Coming Home

**19\. Coming Home**

'Miss Jennings!'

Alice stirred in her sleep.

'Miss Jennings!'

The young witch was now half-awake, half-asleep, and couldn't recognize the voice.

'Severus?' she whispered.

'Miss Jennings, Alice, are you injured?'

Alice opened her eyes, her sight was blurry. Someone kneeled down to her and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and squinted a little. McGonagall was beside her.

'You're not Severus,' Alice croaked and she felt a tear escaping from her eye.

'No, I'm afraid, I'm not. Are you alright, Alice?' the older woman asked concerned.

Alice slowly sat up and looked around.

'He's not here,' she said and started to weep.

'What do you mean, he's not here?' asked McGonagall curiously.

'Severus … his body … I couldn't find it …'

'But he's dead. Potter confirmed it.'

'THEN WHERE IS HE?'

'Maybe, maybe the Death Eaters took him …'

'For what?', Alice whispered.

'To bury him, Miss Jennings.'

'No … he can't be dead … No …' Alice laid back down on the filthy floor, sobbing hard. McGonagall took her hand.

'Miss Jennings, Alice, come dear. You shouldn't be here. Come, I'll get you back to the castle.'

Alice didn't have the energy to protest. She allowed McGonagall to help her up and they apparated back to Minerva's office. The older witch led her to an armchair and put a cup of strong, hot tea in her hand. She sipped the drink.

'Feeling better?'

Alice ignored the question, 'Did we win?' she asked instead.

'Yes, Voldemort's gone.'

'Good.'

Minerva pulled up another armchair and sat down. After a minute or so, Alice spoke.

'I knew it, you know. That he wasn't … That Severus was good. I knew that he was on our side.' She sipped her tea. 'One night in my 6th year I found him in the Entrance Hall, bleeding. I helped him back to his chambers, called Dumbledore and he helped Severus. I stayed the night in his living room to be sure he'll be okay and ask him what this was about. He was furious, of course, that I was there but he told me that he was a spy for Dumbledore.

'I was there, yesterday, when you called him a coward and he fled.'

Alice looked up at McGonagall and saw the traces of tears on the older witch's face.

'He was so convincing. I wish I could apologize to him!'

'It was so hard. I knew how much you hurt him and I wanted to explain everything, but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to tell it to anyone until Voldemort is alive.'

'Did he know that you were a Muggle-born?'

'Yes. He always protected me and kept my secret. He was … my friend.'

McGonagall smiled at her.

'You call him Severus.'

Alice didn't reply just shut her eyes and nodded.

'We … we liked each other. More than a teacher likes a student, and vice versa. But we didn't have a relationship. We wanted to wait. Until … this madness would be over. And now,' she choked, 'we will never …'

Alice started to cry again. Minerva put an arm around her and tried to soothe her former student. Several minutes later when Alice calmed down a bit, the older witch spoke again.

'Alice, you should go home now and rest.'

Alice shook her head "no".

'Yes, you do. There's nothing … He's not … If I get news about where he is, I will let you know, dear. Until then, you should rest.'

'Okay', the younger witch answered between sobs.

'Flipsy!' With a crack, a house-elf appeared.

'Yes, Professor McGonagall?'

'Flipsy, please take Miss Jennings home. She will told you the address.'

'Yes, mistress, Flipsy takes Miss Jennings home.'

Alice stood up and the house-elf took her hand.

'Take care, dear, and let me know if I can help you' Minerva told her with a tight smile and hugged her briefly.

'Thank you, professor. The address is: Poppy Cottage, Shepherd's Hill, Yorkshire.'

Flipsy nodded and with a crack they were gone. McGonagall collapsed in the Headmaster's chair, her shoulders shaking from crying.

~0~

The house-elf and Alice landed on the front yard. She thanked her and with a crack, the house-elf disappeared. With heavy steps Alice reached the front door and tapped her wand on it. 'Meddling old coot', she murmured and the door opened. When Alice stepped through the threshold, she felt something. She couldn't explain it but somehow she felt she wasn't alone in the house. It was impossible, she thought, her wards were strong. Anyway she took out her wand and tried to be as silent as possible. She checked the kitchen, the living room and the hall downstairs but couldn't find anyone. If there's someone here, of course they would be upstairs like in a cheap horror movie. Could it be a Death Eater? She cast the _Homenum Revelio_ spell: it showed there was indeed someone upstairs in her bedroom.

As she crept upstairs, she saw that the door to her room was open. She stopped at the door and heard a voice like someone's erratic breathing. So she was right: someone managed to get in the house. With her wand in her right hand, she slammed the door open and shouted: 'What are you doing in my house?' A second later she yelped and ran to the bed.

On the bed there was a man in bloody, black robes with a wound on his throat. Alice kneeled on the bed right next to him.

'Severus! You're alive!'

The man opened his eyes and looked at her.

'Only barely', he whispered.

'You need help, I'll take you to St Mungo's at once.'

'No.'

'But -'

'I'll be alright. The potions need time to work.'

'Are you sure? Your wound seems nasty!'

'Is it bleeding?'

Alice checked.

'No.'

'Good.'

'What kind of potions did you use?'

'Antivenin, Dittany, Blood-replenishing Potion.' His voice was weak but at least he was conscious.

'What kind of antivenin?'

'Snake bite.'

'Alright, wait here!' said Alice and left the room.

'I won't go anywhere', he scowled with as much sarcasm as he could in his state. She ran down the hall and returned with a few vials.

'So I also have Dittany and Blood-replenishing Potion, I brew them, and I have this' she held up a bezoar.

Snape nodded and Alice put the bezoar in his mouth. After that she gave him the blood-replenishing potion and put dittany on the wound on his neck.

'Do you need anything else, Severus?'

'No. Sleep.'

'Alright,' she squeezed his hand. 'I'll stay with you.'

He didn't say anything just squeezed back her hand and fell asleep. Alice grabbed her wand and cleaned Severus' skin, hair and clothes from the dried blood then took of her shoes and lied down next to him. She put her hand on his chest feeling it raising with every breath he took and she too fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. She tried to remember where she was and everything came back to her. She sat up on the bed and lit up her wand. Severus lied next to her. Alice put her fingers on his throat and felt his pulse.

'No need to worry, I'm alive,' he said, his voice hoarse.

Suddenly, Alice felt a rush of emotions sweep over her, and she started crying hard. She lied down on Severus' chest feeling his arms closing around her, one hand in her hair, stroking it. Alice tears soaked Severus' shirt but he didn't mind it. He was glad the woman couldn't see him because he was crying too, silent tears falling down on his pillow. Alice buried her head in his chest, he pulled her as close as he could and they wept themselves to sleep.

'Alice … Alice …', Severus croaked but the witch didn't move. He cleared his throat and tried again: 'Miss Jennings!' His "professor voice" wasn't as good as it could be but it worked, Alice jerked up her head at once.

'Wha… what?'

'I have to go to the bathroom.'

For a few seconds, Alice just looked at him.

'Oh, yes, alright. Sorry!' She got up from him and stood by the bed. 'Do you need assistance?'

Severus sat up slowly and put down his feet on the floor. He managed to stand up but he was very weak.

'I could use a helping hand.'

Alice put her arm around his waist and Severus put his arm around her shoulder. Thank Merlin, the bathroom was only right next to the bedroom.

'I can manage from here,' Severus said and closed the door behind himself. Alice waited in the hall and she still couldn't believe that he was here with her ALIVE. The door creaked open.

'I think we should take a bath.'

For the first time since the battle, Alice looked down on herself. Her clothes were torn and full of blood, mud and Merlin knows what kind of substances. Her whole body ached and she smelled like a mountain troll.

'You're right. You can use this bathroom, I go to the other.'

'No,' Severus whispered. 'I thought we could take a bath together.'

Alice blushed and smiled. She nodded and stepped in the bathroom.

'I'm not sure if we can fit in the bathtub, it's too small.'

Snape rolled his eyes.

'I wish there would be here some people with magical capabilities to help us.'

'Hey, I'm just very tired, there's no need to be rude! You know what? Go on, do it!'

Snape looked down on the floor.

'I don't have my wand with me.'

'Git,' and Alice went to grab her wand. When she was back, she gave it to Severus.

'I have a wand, you are a great wizard so do your magic.'

Snape scowled at her and a flick of the wand he enlarged the bathtub. With another flick of the wand he filled the bathtub with hot, lavender scented water and he conjured a jug from thin air. Another flick and their clothes were gone. Alice raised her eyebrow.

'Nice trick.'

Snape saw the long wound on her thigh.

'You need Dittany on that', he said pointing at the wound.

'I'll get it,' Alice replied.

When she got back, Severus took the bottle and slowly kneeled down. He applied the Dittany on Alice's wound. He was gentle and caring. Before standing up, he put a light kiss on Alice's belly, then put down the vial and stepped in the bathtub. He offered his hand to Alice and helped her in the tub as well. They sat down, Severus leaning back with Alice between his legs, with her back to him. He put her arms around her and sighed.

'I can't believe you're here,' Alice whispered.

'Me neither,' replied Snape and kissed her head. 'How did the battle go?'

'It was time for you to ask. We won. Voldemort is gone. Forever.' Alice grabbed Snape's left arm and pulled it above the water. 'Look, the Dark Mark is gone.'

Snape opened his eyes and looked at his arm: she was right, the sign of his two decade slavery was gone. He put his arm back on his lovers belly and pulled her closer.

'And Potter? Did he die?'

'No, I don't think so. Why should he?'

'I'll explain it later.'

'However there was a time when everyone thought he was dead. Voldemort hit him with the Avada Kedavra – he survived again.'

'Naturally', he drawled.

'Before Harry's and Voldemort's last battle, Voldemort told us that he killed you in the Shrieking Shack and Harry and his friends saw you die. I went there and didn't find you. What happened?'

'Voldemort told his snake, Nagini to attack me. Fortunately, I was prepared. In the last few months I took anti-venin every day hoping that if the time will come, I will survive Nagini's attack. However she slashed my throat and I lost a lot of blood so the venom hit me harder than I assumed. I thought I would die. I already closed my eyes and waited for death when I heard music. A beautiful music. Then I felt something in the room and a weight on my thigh. I opened my eyes and saw a bird sitting on my leg: it was Fawkes, the phoenix.'

'The phoenix tears helped you?'

'Yes. Apparently, Dumbledore asked Fawkes to help me after he would be gone. Fawkes put her head on my throat and suddenly I felt some strength coming back to me. I knew it wasn't enough because I was too close to dying. Still, the venom didn't spread further in my body and I stopped bleeding. I wanted to get away from the Shrieking Shack and I asked Fawkes to help me. I thought about a secure place where I will get the help I need and … he brought me here.'

Alice turned around and looked at the wizard.

'But Fawkes was never here before.'

'That is true but he could sense my heart's desire,' he smiled.

Alice smiled back and kissed him.

'And what happened after that?'

'Fawkes brought me right into your bedroom. I had anti-venin, dittany and blood-replenishing potion with me, but without the poenix tears, they never could have worked. I took them and lied down hoping you will come.'

'But Severus, what if … I could have died in the battle! You could have died here instead of getting help in St Mungo's or in Hogwarts!'

'I think, Fawkes knew you will come. Phoenixes are extraordinary creatures. Now, let's get cleaned you up.' He turned her back around, grabbed the jug, filled it with water and poured down its content on Alice's hair. 'You smell like shit.'

'Oh, Severus, you know what a lady wants to hear.'

Later, Alice found some tomato soup and frozen pizza in the house, so squeaky clean and not hungry anymore, they went back to bed. Naked under the blankets, Severus on his back, Alice curled up to him. It was dark again, they lit only one candle in the bedroom.

'I never thought that you won't survive the battle,' Snape said in a low voice. 'I never thought that if I would wait here for you, you would never come.'

'You were very optimistic then. A lot of good people died yesterday.'

'I didn't want to think about losing you. If it would have happened, I would have gladly die here.'

Alice raised her head and looked in his eyes.

'Severus…'

He put a hand on her face.

'Alice, it is very hard for me to talk about my feelings. I'm not good at these things bu t… I … I love you.'

'I love you, too.' She smiled and kissed him.

Their kiss got more passionate very quickly. Snape turned them so he was on top and he kissed down Alice's throat. The witch closed her eyes and she couldn't believe that it was only 48 hours ago when they had sex for the first time. So many things happened since then – she felt it was ages ago. Meanwhile Severus lifted the sheets and Alice felt the chilly air on her body. The wizard grabbed her right breast and started to massage it while licking her left breast. Alice couldn't help but moan. Snape went lower and Alice automatically opened her legs. Snape chuckled.

'Someone's very eager.'

'Oh, shut up and use your mouth for something else than talking.'

'Your pleasure is my command, milady.'

Suddenly, Alice sat up.

'Wait!'

'Yes?' Severus asked, his voice muffled by the witch's mound.

'Is it okay to do this? I mean, you nearly died several hours ago. Aren't you too weak or something?'

The wizard looked up at her with his characteristic scowl.

'I wouldn't risk to run a marathon, but I'm fit enough to make love to you.'

Alice smiled at him and put her head down on the pillows.

'Besides', Snape murmured when he lowered his head back to Alice's sex and flicked her clit with his tongue, 'I wouldn't mind dying between your legs.'

* * *

 **Oh, well, it seems only one chapter is left, an epilogue-like part. I really hope, you enjoyed the ride :)**

" _ **It was quite a surprise when Alice arrived to the reopening ceremony of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the very alive 'Greasy Git' on her side."**_


	20. All's Well That Ends Well (epilogue)

**20\. All's Well That Ends Well**

The Headmaster's office looked just like Albus Dumbledore left it when he went to gather Tom Riddle's horcrux from the cave at the sea. Severus Snape didn't change anything in the room because he felt that he didn't deserve his promotion to headmaster. Also, he always felt guilt for killing Dumbledore.

So when he returned to the office on 31st August, 1998, it seemed that nothing has changed since Dumbledore's death. In reality, everything has changed. A lot of people died, good people - their families and friends still mourned. But eventually, Voldemort was dead and the Light won.

Severus Snape survived, though only barely. The wizarding world thought that Voldemort killed him, even though they never found his body. There was only one person who knew the truth: Alice Jennings. It was quite a surprise when Alice arrived to the reopening ceremony of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the very alive 'Greasy Git' on her side. When Minerva McGonagall saw him, she ran to him, hugged him tightly, and asked him to forgive her calling him a coward. He reluctantly hugged her back, it was very awkward for him to show his emotions in front of a crowd, but naturally he forgave her. He always liked the older witch very much. When Harry Potter saw him, he too ran to him, and offered his hand. Snape accepted it – at that time a lot of people from the crowd were in tears.

But Severus Snape still wasn't someone who liked to socialize, so at the right moment, he slipped from the crowd, and headed to the Headmaster's office. He didn't know the password but he didn't need it: the castle recognized its former master, and let him in.

Severus Snape was standing in front of Albus Dumbledore's picture. He wore his distinctive black robes, however, he looked much healthier than before. He was still thin and pale, but his skin wasn't sallow any more. The lines disappeared from his face, there were no black circles under his eyes.

'You look good, Severus,' Albus Dumbledore said with a smile.

'I feel good, Albus,' Snape said with an almost invisible smile.

'Are you happy, my boy?'

Snape waited a few moments before replying. Not that he wasn't happy, but because it was still a very new and unusual experience for him to be content.

'I am. I am happy, Albus.'

'I'm glad you visited me, Severus. I wanted to apologize for all the things I put you through.'

Snape clenched his jaw.

'We have all made mistakes, Headmaster,' the younger wizard answered in a low voice.

'True, true, but I think the lovely Miss Jennings was right. I was a meddling old coot. Not to mention that other expression she used.'

'It was still rude of her.'

'I deserved it, Severus.'

At that moment, the door of the office opened. Alice stepped in and when she spotted Snape, she smiled brightly at him.

'There you are,' she said and went closer to him. 'Hello, Professor Dumbledore!'

'Miss Jennings, it is so nice to see you. I hope, you are not mad at me anymore.'

Alice blushed.

'No. I also wanted to apologize for what I said. It was absolutely inappropriate.'

'Oh, no need to apologize, Miss Jennings. I just told to my dear friend Severus that you were right. I asked too much from people and it had its costs. But let us not dwell on the past, the future awaits us. What are you planning to do, Severus? Will you come back to teach?'

'I don't have any long term plans, Albus. I have now the freedom to live for the moment, as they say.' He turned to Alice and with a wicked smile, grabbed her hand, his thumb caressing her knuckles. 'For example, right now Miss Jennings and I are going to – ah – visit a secluded spot at the lake shore. There's something I wanted to _show_ her for a while now.'

* * *

 **And this is it, dear readers, the end of our story. I'm very thankful for your follows and reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **The reason why I started writing is that I was always a bit offended by the way Slytherins were handled in the books. I always thought that when Hogwarts needed help the most, in the final battle, it should have been at least one Slytherin who would fight for the school and the wizarding world (except for Snape of course, and Slughorn). So the 1** **st** **chapter which was ready in my head, was 'The End'.**

 **I have another fic in the making which is NOT related to this. However, I won't upload it, until I'll be ready with it. There are several chapters ready, and I already what will be the end, so I think I will publish it later this year :)**

 **Again, thank you for your attention, and thanks to JK Rowling for creating the wonderful world of Harry Potter!**


	21. Farewell

_**Dear Alan Rickman,**_

 _ **may your soul rest in peace.**_

 _ **Always.**_


End file.
